ALLOGGIO
by RaeMii
Summary: "Pergilah, Kris. Lupakanlah janjimu. Aku tak apa." – Kris x Baekhyun – YAOI
1. Chapter 1: Sentuhan Pertama

_**ALLOGGIO**_

**KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)**

**YAOI**

**NC Gak Hot**

.

Huah, aku bikin KrisBaek lagi, tapi yaoi. Soalnya di fic aku yang satu GS jadi kan seimbang.

Semoga Suka

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mebersihkan halaman setelah sarapan termasuk kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan. Menjaga kebersihan agar tamu tetap nyaman dan tabungannya juga tetap terisi.

"Ekhm permisi, saya Kris Wu. Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan pemilik penginapan ini?"

Baekhyun membalik badannya menghadap asal suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Bisa dipastikan pria ini sangat tinggi hingga Saat Baekhyun berbalik dia hanya mendapati dada bidang dan dia perlu mendongak untuk menemukan wajah si pemilik suara.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanyanya ramah dan menampilkan sedikit senyum dibibirnya, memberi kesan yang baik pada orang yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi penghuni baru penginapannya, melihat koper yang berada di belakang tubuh pria itu.

"Saya sedang mencari penginapan, untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Apa masih ada kamar kosong?" Tanya pria tinggi itu.

"Tentu saja tuan. Silakan masuk."

Baekhyun berjalan selangkah di depan Pria Tinggi itu.

"Saya tak menyangka anda pemilik penginapan ini, anda masih terlihat sangat muda, dan ekhm cantik." Kris, si pria tinggi itu memecah keheningan di perjalanan mereka.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat sang lawan bicara.

"Maaf, tuan tapi saya seorang namja. Apa penampilanku tak terlihat seperti seorang namja pada umumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun, masih menampilkan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Kris terkekeh kecil,

"Saya dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tuan emm?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun-ssi. Tentu saya dapat melihat itu dari penampilan anda. Tapi wajah anda menurut saya lebih ke 'cantik' daripada 'tampan'. Oh, maaf jika anda tersinggung, saya hanya mengungkapkan pendapat saya."

"Tak apa tuan, saya mengerti." Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah meja, mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi setelah memberikan isyarat kepada Kris untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menjelaskan tentang pembayaran dan aturan di penginapan itu, tentang jam makan, tentang larangan memasuki dapur dan aturan lain.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin anda tanyakan, tuan?" Baekhyun mengahiri penjelasannya.

"Apa anda sudah punya kekasih atau kah istri?"

"Maaf?" Sedikit kurang nyaman dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya terlalu pribadi tersebut.

"A-aa maaf atas pertanyaan saya yang lancang. Eng apa sekarang sudah terlambat jika saya meminta jatah sarapanku?" Tanya Kris takut-takut karena jam sekarang sudah menunjuk pukul 9.30 pagi. Sebenarnya hanya sebagai pengalihan pembicaraan.

"Tentu sudah terlambat. Tapi anda tunggu disini, saya akan membuatkan anda sarapan. Anggap sebagai sambutan untuk tamu baru." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera beranjak ke dapur.

Kris menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun yang sudah berbelok menuju dapur.

Dia memandangi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Rapi dan bersih, menurutnya.

Lima belas menit menunggu Baekhyun membuat tenggerokannya terasa kering, dia berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang bisa melegakan tenggerokannya tapi tak mendapat apa-apa. Dia berpikir mungkin tak apa jika dia menyusul Baekhyun ke dapur.

Sampainya di dapur, ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dapur, memandangi tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergerak kesana kemari. Entahlah, rasanya dia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mendekapnya erat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya lalu,- Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, memukul pelan dahinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari fantasi liarnya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, sangat pelan hingga tak menimbulkan bunyi di lantai. Setelah tepat berada di belakang Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Panggilnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang memotong sayuran itu kaget, hingga jari tengahnya tak sengaja teriris oleh pisau.

"Aaakh..." Pekiknya saat mendapat rasa perih pada ujung jari tengahnya.

"Omo, jari anda!" Kris refleks menarik tangan Baekhyun, menghisap darah untuk mengentikan pendarahannya, sesekali meludah untuk membuang darah dalam mulutnya. Tentu saja, dia bukan Vampir.

Baekhyun kaget dengan tindakan Kris pada jarinya. Perih bercampur geli saat Kris menghisap jarinya yang luka. Dia menutup matanya erat.

Kris menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang terpejam, wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan sakit. Kris memandangi wajah Baekhyun sambil tetap menghisap darah di jari namja mungil itu, sedikit mengagumi kecantikannya yang notabenenya adalah seorang namja.

Ia menghentikan hisapannya saat dirasa darah sudah berhenti keluar.

"Maaf telah membuatmu terkejut." Ucapnya dan memberikan kecupan pada ujung jari Baekhyun yang luka yang entah apa maksud dari tindakannya itu.

Melupakan prinsipnya bahwa dapur tak diperuntukkan untuk tamu, Baekhyun kini hanya bungkam, terlihat malu dan sedikit salah tingkah melihat tindakan Kris yang menurutnya sangat gentle itu. Dia menoleh kiri kanan, mencari objek yang setidaknya dapat mengalihkannya dari rasa malu. Masih enggan menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan besar Kris.

Kris meniup-niup ujung jari Baekhyun.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya setelah memasang plester luka.

"Tidak lagi, mm terima kasih?" Ucap Baekhyun, tampak ragu. Kris yang membuatnya terkejut hingga tak sengaja mengiris jari tangannya sendiri, dan Kris pula yang membantu menghentikan darahnya, bingung apakah harus marah-marah ataukah berterima kasih pada orang itu.

Kris tersenyum, Baekhyun menarik tangannya, menggenggamnya di depan tubuhnya. Tampak seperti anak gadis yang sedang salah tingkah. Sedangkan Kris masih berdiri di depan Baekhyun, memandangi pria cantik itu.

"Maaf saya lancang menyusul anda kesini, saya merasa sedikit haus." Ucapnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di counter.

"Oh, maaf saya lupa memberitahu. Di ruang makan kulkas, ada air minum disana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk arah ruang makan.

"Saya sudah mengeceknya dan disana tak ada air."

"Ah habis ternyata. Kalau begitu tunggu disini, saya ambilkan air untuk anda."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat mengambil air di dispenser yang hanya berada di sudut ruangan, dan segera memberikannya kepada Kris.

"Ada apa lagi Kris-ssi?" Tanyanya saat Kris menghabiskan airnya dan tak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa pria tinggi itu akan meninggalkan dapur.

"Saya akan menggantikan anda memasak, karena tangan anda teriris cukup dalam. Anda cukup memberiku instruksi dan saya yang akan mengerjakannya."

"Aa tidak perlu, Kris-ssi. Saya masih bisa. lagi pula sudah hampir selesai dan dapur bukan untuk tamu." Baekhyun berucap.

"Tapi saya memaksa, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Baiklah, terserah anda." Ucap Baekhyun mengalah, tak kuasa menolak lebih tepatnya, saat mendapati sorotan mata tajam tapi menenangkan dari Kris.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus saya kerjakan terlebih dahulu Baekhyun-ssi?"

.

Krispun melanjutkan pekerjaan Baekhyun yang tertunda karenanya, meskipun Baekhyun agak kesusahan mengarahkan Kris tapi untunglah hasilnya masih layak makan. Setidaknya bukan dia yang harus memakannya kan?

Dan mereka sekarang sudah berada di ruang makan.

"Kalau begitu saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Setelah selesai anda bisa menemuiku di halaman depan." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera beranjak dari ruangan itu. Tetapi,

"Baekhyun-ssi, apa anda bisa menemaniku makan? Saya tidak suka suasana makan yang sepi."

Suara Kris menginterupsi pergerakan Baekhyun. Dia berbalik,

"Begitukah? Baiklah saya akan menemani anda." Ucap Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kris.

Kris memulai acara makannya. Baekhyun menatap Kris yang sedang sibuk menyuapi makanan kedalam mulutnya. Dia memperkirakan umur pria di depannya, yah mungkin sekitar 25 tahun menurutnya. Dia terus memandangi Kris dari mata, hidung, bibir dan dia sadar Kris itu tampan, sangat tampan bahkan. Entah apa yang membuatnya terus memperhatikan Kris hingga dia baru tersadar saat suara berat Kris terdeteksi oleh telinganya.

"Kemana tamu yang lain Baekhyun-ssi, disini terlihat sangat sepi?" Tanya Kris. Dia menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

Kris mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya sekarang. Pandangan mereka bertemu, seakan ada yang menahan untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantung mereka berpompa dengan cepat.

Baekhyun yang ditatap langsung oleh Kris seakan merasa lemas, dia merasa sedikit hangat pada pipinya. Menelan ludahnya susah payah, saat melihat mata Kris yang menatapnya dalam dan tajam, tapi entah mengapa dia enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Kris yang membuatnya sungguh merasa gugup, malu dan sedikit senang mungkin.

Mengerjapkan matanya untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Entahlah, saya sendiri kurang tau tentang hal itu. Tapi biasanya mereka memang selalu bepergian saat selesai sarapan dan pulang saat malam tiba, oleh karena itu saat makan siang saya tak pelu memasak banyak." Jawab Baekhyun, dan memutuskan acara tatap-menatap mereka.

Perbincangan terus berlanjut, dan dari situ Kris tau bahwa Baekhyun menjaga Penginapan ini seorang diri, Baekhyun orang yang ramah namun tertutup.

"Mari saya antar ke kamar anda, tuan." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan segera mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Apa anda tak merasa takut tinggal sendiri dengan orang yang tak anda kenal? Melihat wajah anda yang cantik tentu dapat membuat orang lain tertarik, hingga melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada anda, bukan?

"Saya bisa sedikit bela diri."

Kris menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun juga terhenti. Dia menatap Kris bingung, Kris balik menatapnya. Kris menolehkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, melangkahkan kakinya hingga tubuhnya kini sangat amat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Anda memang sangat indah, Baekhyun-ssi." Kris mengelus pipi Baekhyun, mereka masih saling bertatapan.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Baekhyun pelan, tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata yang entah sejak kapan disukainya.

Mereka masih saling bertukar pandang, seakan berbicara melalui mata yang pastinya hanya mereka yang mengetahui maknanya.

Kris mempersempit jarak wajah mereka, hingga bibir mereka saling menempel. Mata mereka masih saling beradu, sedangkan bibir masih terus tertempel. Tak ada pergerakan, hanya mata yang sesekali berkedip.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kris saat itu, yang dia tau hanya, Namja bernama Baekhyun itu sungguh amat sangat indah, bibirnya seakan menggodanya hingga dia nekat menciumnya. Bibir tipis yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya terasa sangat lembut dan manis, bukan dalam artian sebenarnya.

Sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian barulah Kris berinisiatif menggerakkan bibirnya, mencoba menghisap bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Satu hisapan dan dia mendapat satu desahan dari Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia kembali memberi hisapan lembut pada bibir Baekhyun, terus dan terus.

Satu tangan Kris menangkup pipi Baekhyun mengelusnya denga ibu jari dan tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri tak tau harus berbuat apa saat dirinya yang pada kenyataan ini sedang dilecehkan, dia hanya menyukai bibir Kris yang menghisapnya lembut, tangan Kris yang sesekali mengelus pipi dan pinggangnya. Dia menyukainya, dia menyukai cara Kris 'melecehkannya'. Terlalu lembut, terlalu memabukkan hingga dia kini dengan berani mencoba membalas ciuman itu.

Kris menghimpit Baekhyun di dinding, tangannya juga sudah memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih setia mengelus pipi lembut Baekhhyun. Ciumannya makin dalam. Mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun seakan membuatnya lepas kendali, hingga tangan yang sebelumnya mengelus pipi kini sudah mengelus dada Baekhyun dari luar, mengelus tonjolan kecil di dadan Baekhyun dengan Ibu Jarinya.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak saat dadanya mendapat sentuhan tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya suara desahan yang tertahan oleh ciuman mereka. Tangannya telah memeluk punggung lebar Kris, meremas kemeja Kris karena tak mendapat tempat menyalurkan perasaan yang dirasakannya kini. Tangan Kris masih mengelus nipplenya. Bibirnya terbuka, membiarkan Kris menguasainya sedangkan dia saat ini fokus pada rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya yang berasal dari elusan tangan Kris pada nipplenya. Dia bahkan tak tau bahwa ia bisa merasakan nikmat saat bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu mendapat sentuhan. Nikmat yang semakin terasa saat tangan Kris yang lain mengelus pinggangnya yang membuatnya merinding. Dia mendesah keras hingga melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasakan nipple dicubit pelan oleh Kris.

Kris semakin kalap saat mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia menjilati leher Baekhyun, lidahnya terus menjilati setiap bagian leher Baekhyun, mencari titik sensitif Baekhyun, dan berhenti di daerah sedikit dibawah telinga Baekhyun. Mencium daerah itu lalu menghisapnya pelan, sedikit memberikan gigitan lalu menjilatinya dan kembali menghisapnya. Kedua tangannya mengangkat baju baekhyun hingga sebatas dada, sehingga dia dengan bebas memainkan nipple Baekhyun. Mengelus, kadang memberikan cubitan pelan dan bahkan memelintirnya.

Baekhyun tak dapat berhenti mendesah saat Kris menurunkan ciumannya pada lehernya. Jilatan Kris pada lehernya membuatnya merinding, apa lagi saat dia menghisap daerah bawah telinganya, menjilat menggigit dan menghisapnya. Dia tak tau apa yang diperbuat Kris pada lehernya yang dia tau hanya rasanya sangat nikmat, membuatnya lemas. Dia tak bisa berhenti mendesah. Dan dia seakan ingin menendang pria didepannya saat seenaknya dia menghentikan permainanya, tapi berusaha agar Kris tak melihat raut kekesalannya.

Kris merasa sudah cukup memberikan rangsangan pada Baekhyun, karena sesuatu yang menuntut dibalik celananya. Mendengar desahan Baekhyun membuat miliknya terbangun tapi terhalang, jadi dia ingin segera melanjutkan ketahap inti dan dia berharap Baekhyun menginginkannya juga.

Dia kembali menciumi Baekhyun lembut dan langsung dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Baekhyun.

"Dimana kamarku Baekhyun-ssi?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya. Wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya, yang ada di otaknya sekarang 'kenapa dia menanyakannya, apakah dia akan berhenti?'

"Saya sudah tak dapat menahannya lebih lama Baekhyun-ssi, anda terlalu nikmat dan menggoda. Apa boleh saya melakukan lebih?" Ungkapanya karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunjuk pintu yang berada tepat di sampingnya dan memberikan kunci pada Kris. Ya, kunci kamar Kris.

Merasa tak mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun, Kris kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun sedikit ganas, tangannya menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk memeluk lehernya, dia mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang langsung melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Kris, masih tetap berciuman panas.

Kris berjalan menuju pintu, masih dengan bibir yang bertarung dan Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya. Sedikit melirik kebawah untuk sekedar membuka pintu kamarnya. Pintunya terbuka, Kris segera masuk lalu menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Menghimpit tubuh kecil Baekhyun dipintu.

Kaki Baekhyun masih melingkar di pinggang Kris, tangannya memeluk leher Kris erat. Dia tak segan membalas ciuman Kris dengan sedikit ganas pula. Ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya tak mampu, hati juga tubuhnya sudah mulai berkhianat darinya saat ia merasa dirinya sudah menyukai orang ini.

Kris membawa tubuh Baekhyun berbaring di kasur, menindihnya dan seakan tak pernah bosan untuk melumat bibir tipis itu. Tangannya mengelus setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertutup kain.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"I want you, baby." Bisiknya

Kris memberikan hisapan kecil pada leher Baekhyun setelah membisikkan hal itu.

"ahh Kris-ssi." Desah Baekhyun.

Kris menghentikan gerakannya, "Kris saja, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku menginginkanmu, bolehkah?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, menolak juga dia rugi sendiri. Dia sudah kepalang tanggung, nafsu sudah menguasai separuh pikirannya. Dia juga menginginkan namja ini menyentuhnya, lebih.

Mereka sudah sama-polos. Kris memberikan kecupan pada leher Baekhyun dengan sedikit jilatan, bibirnya bergerak kebawah, menjilati setiap yang dilaluinya. Berhenti pada dada lalu menghisap nipple merah kecoklatan itu bergantian, kembali bergerak menuju perut, bermain pada pusar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat serta meremas kuat seprei saat merasa Kris sungguh telah sangat menggodanya dengan setiap gerakan bibir dan lidah Kris pada tubuhnya. Mendesah pelan untuk mengekspresikan nikmat yang diraskannya.

Kris sudah berada tepat di depan junior Baekhyun yang sudah tegang, meniupnya pelan.

Baekhyun merasa sangat malu saat Kris menatap miliknya, dan saat Kris meniup juniornya, dia refleks menarik tubuhnya hingga dia duduk tersandar si headboard kasur.

"Aku malu, tuan." Cicitnya.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, sedikit memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Hei, apa setelah kegiatan kita beberapa menit lalu kau masih memanggilku seformal itu? Panggil aku Kris, atau hyung atau gege juga boleh. Dan kau tak usah malu begitu, okay. Believe me." Ucap Kris, menatap Baekhyun yang kini pipinya sudah bersemu merah. Kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut untuk memberi keyakinan pada namja mungil ini.

Ciuman mereka makin dalam, dengan posisi Baekhyun yang berbaring dengan bagian atasnya yang sisangga dua bantal dan Kris yang menindihnya. Kepala mereka bergerak kekiri kekanan nencari posisi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah saling beradu, saling menghisap dan kadang menggigit.

Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka, mencium dagu Baekhyun beralih ke perpotongan leher dan bahu putih mulus itu, mengecupnya beberapa kali lalu meraupnya, memberikan hisapan serta gigitan kecil. Yang ia dengar sekarang hanya suara desahan Baekhyun yang seakan sudah sangat pasrah dengan semua perlakuannya.

Kris beralih pada junior Baekhyun, menjilati dari pangkal sampai pada ujungnya, memasukkan junior Baekhyun dalam mulutnya, menggoda benda itu dengan lidah tangan dan bibirnya dua jarinyapun sudah berada dalm hole butt Baekhyun, meski awalnya Baekhyun memekik keesakitan tapi hanya sesaat, saat teriakan sakit berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Hingga tak lama kemudia dirasanya junior Baekhyun sedikit berkedut kedut dan dia semakin gencar meng-in-out-kan kedua jarinya, menghisap junior Baekhyun hingga terdengar suara teriakan diiringi keluarnya cairan dari dalam junior Baekhyun.

Kris menelannya sedikit dan menyisakan beberapa dalam mulutnya, tangannya mengurut junior Baekhyun, cairannya masih mengalir dari tapi sudah tak sebanyak sebelumnya. Baekhyun kini terbaring dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dengan kaki yang mengangkan lebar.

Kris memuntahkan cairan Baekhyun dari dalam mulutnya ke telapak tangannya, mengoleskannya(?) pada juniornya sendiri, dan ketiga jari tangannya yang masih berlumuran cairan Baekhyun ia lesakkan masuk ke dalam hole buttnya, dan langsung meraup bibirnya, tak memberikan kesempatan untuk sekedar memekik kaget.

Baekhyun yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari bibir dan holenya cukup kaget, tapi lama kelamaan ia mendesah juga.

Kris yang mendengar suara desahan Baekyun, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan segera menyiapkan juniornya, mengocoknya masih dengan bibirnya yang menciumi Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya yan satu menopang tubuhnya di samping tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku masuk, baby." Bisak Kris disela ciumannya.

Tak menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, ia langsung mendorong keras kepala kejantanannya masuk. Hanya ujungnya, membiarkan Baekhyun sedikit terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir Kris saat kris mendorong miliknya masuk, masih seperempat tapi sudah terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Perih, Kris." Ucap Baekhyun saat bibir mereka terpisah. Dia ganti menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Relax baby." Kris menenangkan Baekhyun, memberikan kecupan lembut di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku, masukkan lagi okay? Gigit bibirku, jangan gigit bibirmu." Ucap Kris saat Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

Kris mendorong keras kejantanannya. Bibirnya digigit keras oleh Baekhyun. Bibirnya sakit, tapi juniornya merasakan nikmat saat telah berhasil menerobos hole Baekhyun.

Sempit,, hangat, basah dan nikmat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kris. Baekhyun sendiri merasa holenya sudah sangat penuh, sesak saat milik Kris berada di dalamnya.

"Sakiiit, Krisshh." Rintih Baekhyun.

Kris melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun, sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Ciuman lembut berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Kris yang makin cepat. Baekhyun pun telah melupakan rasa sakitnya, pikirannya fokus pada kenikmatan yang diberikan Kris pada tonjolan didadanya serta pada bagian bawahnya.

Ciuman Kris berpindah pada leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan jejak yang sungguh kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah sambil meremas rambut Kris yang asyik mencumbu lehernya dan menggenjot bagian bawahnya denga keras dan cepat. Tubuhnya tersentak sentak, mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahannya.

Baekhyun tak hentinya mendesah, dia ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya saat dirasanya dia sudag hampir keluar. Dia memekik keras saat cairannya keluar membasahi perut serta dadanya, juga mengenai dada dan peimrut Kris.

Sedangkan Kris yang mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun telah orgasme, menyodok lubang Baekhyun keras, hingga sodokan ketiga spermanya muncrat membasahi hole Baekhyun, sedikit merembes keluar melalui sela-sela holenya.

Mereka sama-sama mendesah. Kris karena telah mencapai puncaknya dan Baekhyun karena rasa hangat yang menyapa holenya. Kris ambruk di atas Baekhyun, bagian dada dan perut mereka sama-sama basah karena sperma Baekhyu.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kris dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, Kris berguling kesamping Baekhyun, tapi tangannya dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Baekhyun hingga sekarang Baekhyun telah berada di atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun pasrah, ia terlalu lelah.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Byun Baekhyun." Bisik Kris pada Baekhyun yang membaringkan keplanya di dada Kris yang bergerak naik turun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengaar ucapan Kris.

_'Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Kris Wu. Mungkin" _Batinnya.

.

.

.

end?

.

**Kalau responnya gak terlalu bagus mungkin sampai disini saja, udah gak gantung juga kan? Tapi kalau responnya readers bagus, pengen lanjutin lagi.**

**Makasih udah baca.**

**SORRY FOR TYPOS**


	2. Chapter 2: Romantic Day

_**ALLOGGIO**_

**KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)**

**YAOI**

Ada yang tungguin fic ini kah? aku update Chapter 2 sesuai janji. Responnya cukup bagus, jadi aku lanjut. Semoga tak mengecewakan.

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Kris kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di samping tubuhnya, tubuhnya menyamping dengan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas. Mereka masih sama-sama polos, aroma sperma masih menyeruak di ruangan kecil itu.

"Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu." Gumamnya, menghapus peluh di kening Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang semula menutup matanya, kini menatap mata Kris. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Apakah tak terlalu cepat jika kau langsung menyimpulkannya demikian?" Ucapnya.

"Kita bahkan telah melakukan apa yang suami istri sering lakukan saat kita baru saling mengenal dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Jadi menurutmu, apakah aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkannya?" Tanya Kris.

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun memudar, dia memalingkan pandangannya.

"Hei, tak usah malu begitu baby." Ucap Kris seraya membawa wajah Baekhyun kembali menatapnya.

"Aku malu Kris." Cicit Baekhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dibalik telapak tangannya. Mendengar Kris memanggilnya 'baby' membuatnya kembali mengingat kegiatan mereka barusan.

Kris tertawa, "Kau sangat lucu, baby. Jadi apa pendapatmu tentang itu, hm?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya yang tak dapat dilihat Kris karena tangannya masih menutup seluruh wajahnya. Dia merutuki bibir Kris yang terus memanggilnya 'baby' hingga membuat jantungnya seakan ingin lari keliling Seoul. Dia menarik tangan yang nentupi wajahnya, menatap Kris yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Yang mana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, dan aku sangat yakin akan hal itu." Ucapnya mantap sembari menatap dalam mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali terpesona pada tatapan mata Kris.

_Cup~_

Satu kecupan singkat di bibir berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Kau menatapku tanpa berkedip, dan kau tak menjawab ucapanku jadi aku menciummu," Ungkapnya cepat, membelai bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit membulat karena terkejut. "Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu menjilati bibirnya yang sedikit kering. Matanya menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar itu.

"Aku juga masih tidak mengerti dengan diriku, aku bisa saja menolak saat kau menciumku tapi entahlah aku tak tau kenapa aku dengan pasrah menerima semua perlakuanmu padaku. Sentuhanmu sangat lembut, aku suka." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Kris.

"Aku juga suka saat kau menatapku, Kris." Lanjutnya, mengelus pipi Kris.

Kris memegang tangan Baekhyun yang mengelus pipinya.

"Kau suka? Untunglah, karena mulai sekarang aku akan sangat sering menatapmu, Hyunnie baby." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris. Dia terkikik kecil.

"Aku tak mengira kalau kau type pria penggombal seperti itu, Kris Wu."

"Aku tidak menggombalmu, aku sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya mulai hari ini."

"Terserahmu, Kris. Aku mau membersihkan diriku, badanku agak lengket." Ucapnya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Wajahnya meringis sakit, bagian bawahnya terasa sangat perih.

Kris ikut terduduk, memandang khawatir Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, baby?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagian bawahku hanya err agak perih." Jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

Kris tertawa, dia melangkah ke sisi seberang kasur lalu dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawabku, baby. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Kris saat merasa Baekhyun sedang menatapnya.

"Oh." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, dan kembali terdiam dalam gendongan Kris.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Kris langsung menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Kris." Usir Baekhyun secara tak langsung.

"Tidak, baby. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku." Ucapnya, lalu menyalakan shower.

"Emm Kris, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku baby? Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan panggilanmu itu." Ucap Baekhyun, Kris kini telah menyabuni tubuhnya. Dia hanya berpegangan pada lengan Kris.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya, menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat.

"Aku tak bisa, baby. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untukmu, kau cantik, kecil dan lucu. Jadi biasakan dirimu, baby." Ucap Kris dengan bisikan di akhir kalimatnya, dan kembali menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, panggil aku sesukamu." Ucap Baekhyun pasrah. Tak mampu menolak, saat Kris kembali menatapnya lembut dengan mata tajamnya, apa lagi saat melihat senyum di bibir Kris.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan acara membersihkan diri mereka dengan sedikit sentuhan, kecupan dan desahan. Hanya itu, karena Kris tak setega itu untuk kembali membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan. Next time, pikirnya.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Kris memintanya untuk istirahat di kamarnya, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan Kris harus segera menata barangnya.

.

Malam tiba, Baekhyun telah memasak untuk makan malam dan menyajikannya di ruang makan. Baekhyun telah memakai scraft untuk menutupi lehernya yang kini bermotif.

Jam delapan, dan semua tamu telah berkumpul di ruang makan, kecuali Kris. Hanya ada Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka berkumpul di ruang santai penginapan itu.

"Apa ada tamu baru, Hyung? Kulihat ada lampu menyala di kamar nomor 3 sebelah kiri." Tanya Sehun.

"Iya, dia datang tadi pagi." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Benarkah? Apakah dia namja? Apa dia tampan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau tak berniat untuk selingkuh dariku kan chagi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai namja chingu Luhan, dan langsung memeluk pinggang Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya.

Luhan berbalik memeluk leher Chanyeol, "Tidak akan, chagi. Aku hanya penasaran. Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya, lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Ouch, tolong hentikan. Ada dua anak kecil di sini." Ucap Kai cepat, sebelum kecupan kecil Luhan menghasilkan desahan. Dia langsung memeluk Sehunnie-nya yang sedang asyik dengan secangkir susu dibtangannya.

Luhan berbalik menatap Kai dan Sehun, yang berpelukan. Lebih tepatnya Kai yang memeluk Sehun.

"Hei pasangan anak kecil, kalian bahkan sudah melakukan lebih lebih dan lebih dari pada ini. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil polos yang harus dilindungi kepolosannya." Ucap Luhan sengit karena merasa kemesraannya terganggu.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik menyimak pertengkaran kecil pasangan itu, matanya menatap deretan huruf di buku yang di bacanya.

Suara derap kaki mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Luhan, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun menatap pada ujung koridor, hingga sesosok mahluk tinggi muncul.

Luhan menatapnya kagum, Chanyeol Sehun dan Kai hanya memberikan senyuman kecil, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu melanjutkan bacaannya.

Kris yang merasa di tatap langsung memberikan seulas senyum.

"Perkenalkan saya Kris Wu."

ChanLu dan KaiHun pun memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Kris yang kini telah duduk di singgle sofa.

Mereka berbincang-bincang bersama. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk erat pinggang Luhan, yang terus menatap kagum Kris. Seakan jika ia melepas pelukannya maka Luhan akan berlari menerjang Kris dengan beringas.

Baekhyun menutup bukunya.

"Kau lebih baik makan dulu, Kris. Kau belum makan kan?" Ucapnya.

Kris yang sedang berbincang dengan yang lain langsung mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau akan menemaniku lagi kan?" Tanya Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Semua kecuali Baekhyun dan Kris terbelalak menyaksikannya. Mereka heran kenapa Baekhyun bisa sangat akrab dengan Kris. Mereka mengenal Baekhyun, dia memang ramah tapi itu tak membuatnya bisa langsung bersikap akrab dengan siapa saja. Baekhyun ramah hanya sekedar untuk menyapa orang lain saja atau memulai perkenalan, selebihnya tidak.

Mereka sendiri mengenal Baekhyun karena mereka sudah sangat sering ke penginapan ini. Mereka ke sini hanya pada waktu tertentu saja, bukan pada saat libur karena saat libur penginapan Baekhyun cukup ramai dan itu membuat mereka tidak nyaman.

Kris dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan ke ruang makan, pikiran ke-empat orang itu makin di penuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

.

Baekhyun dan Kris telah kembali dari ruang makan, kedua pasangan itu enggan bertanya. Mereka hanya mengajak Kris berbincang, sedangkan Baekhyun kembali disibukkan dengan bukunya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kai dan Sehun sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Kris pindah ke samping Baekhyun, memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Baby~." Panggilanya. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gumamam kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu, baby. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ucap Kris lagi.

"Aku tak tau." Jawab Baekhyun, menutup bukunya dan berbalik menatap Kris.

"Tapi maukah kau membantu meyakinkan hatiku, dengan caramu sendiri?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tersenyum. Dia sangat suka tersenyum saat menatap wajah Kris.

"Dengan senang hati, baby." Jawab Kris.

Kris meletakkan telapak tangannya pada garis rahang Baekhyun, jari panjangnya terselip pada sela rambut Baekhyun sedangkan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kuharap kau bisa merasakannya, baby." Bisik Kris.

Dia menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekat, lalu menempelkan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu saat mereka berciuman.

Kris mulai melumat bibirnya, Baekhyun menatap Kris yang sedang terpejam dan ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bagaimana bibir Kris melumat bibirnya, deru nafas Kris yang menerpa wajahnya, tangan besar Kris yang menangkup wajahnya.

Tangannya meremas bagian depan baju Kris saat Kris mulai memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulutnya, lalu kembali memberikan lumatan pada bibirnya, bergantian atas dan bawah.

Ia sendiri tak membalas, ia hanya menikmati sensasinya. Menikmati ciuman Kris, menikmati irama jantungnya yang tak normal.

Kris menghentikan ciumannya, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Bagaimana, baby?" Tanyanya, tangannya menghapus jejak saliva di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Kris, memegang tangan Kris yang kini melingkari perutnya.

"Entalah, Kris. Aku masih agak ragu." Jawabnya.

Kris melepaskan scraf di leher Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada leher Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, baby. Aku akan tetap berusaha meyakinkanmu." Ucapnya.

Kris masih memberikan kecupan-kecupan dileher, bahu dan pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri memejamkan matanya, terasa geli tapi dia menikmatinya.

Baekhyun membawa tangan Kris lalu meletakkannya pada dada bagian kirinya.

"Jantungku, bisakah kau rasakan?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Itu terjadi saat kau berada dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter dariku, dan akan lebih parah saat kau mulai menyentuhku." Lanjutnya setelah mendengar gumaman Kris.

Kris terdiam, dagunya bertumpu pada bahu Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih setia di dada kiri Baekhyun.

"Apa itu berarti aku mencintaimu?" Tanyan Baekhyun.

"Jika kau merasa begitu berarti kau memang mencintaiku, tapi tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, aku akan membantu meyakinkan perasaanmu. Karena aku mencintaimu, baby." Ucap Kris, tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun.

Hening, posisi mereka masih sama serta tangan mereka masih bertautan. Baik Baekhyun maupun Kris sama-sama terpejam, sama-sama menikmati suasana yang tercipta.

Keheningan tercipta cukup lama, tapi mereka menyukainya keheningan ini, terasa begitu damai.

"Kau tertidur, baby?" Tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Tidak, aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Pelukanmu sangat hangat Kris, membuatku sangat nyaman." Gumam Baekhyun.

Kris mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun,

"Maukah kau memelukku sampai aku tertidur, Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi, baby"

"Tak usah, Kris. Tubuhmu bisa sakit."

"Tapi aku suka melakukannya, jadi kita tidur di kamarku atau kamarmu?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, kita tidur di kamarku. Kau mau kugendong, baby."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Tak udah, Kris. Aku akan jalan sendiri."

Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju kamar Kris, selama perjalan Kris memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar Kris, mereka langsung membaringkan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun berbaring membelakangi Kris dengan lengan Kris yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah, baby." Bisik Kris.

"Hmm.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

"Terimakasih, Kris." Bisik Baekhyun setelah lama terdiam.

Mereka bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing, dan Kris sekarang tau bahwa orang tua Baekhyun bercerai, dongsaeng dan eommanya di Jepang sedangkan appanya menikah lagi. Dia memilih menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan mengubah gedung peninggalan Kakeknya menjadi sebuah penginapan. Dia sempat kuliah tapi berhenti saat semester ke-empatnya.

Baekhyun sendiri baru mengetahui kalau ternyata umur Kris itu 28 tahun, beda empat tahun dengannya yang baru berumur 24 tahun. Dia seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan dia anak tunggal, tinggal di sebuah apartement sederhana di tengah kota Seoul.

"Tidurlah, baby." Ucap Kris saat merasa sudah tak ada sesuatu yang perlu diceritakan lagi. Dia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang kini berbaring meringkuk di dadanya dengan lengan Kris sebagai bantalannya.

"Peluk aku lagi, Kris." Gumam Baekhyun di dada Kris.

Krispun dengan senang hati kembali melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Baekhyun. Hingga mereka berdua tertidur.

.

Pagi hari, uh sebenarnya masih jam 5 subuh. Baekhyun terbangun dengan tangannya yang telah memeluk erat tubuh Kris dan kepalanya yang berada di dada pria itu, dengan Kris yang juga balas memeluk tubuhnya.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu perlahan memindahkan tangan Kris dari tubuhnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headboard kasur dan sesekali menguap.

Kris terbangun saat merasa tak ada sesuatu lagi dalam pelukannya, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Dia tersenyum, memindahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Baekhyun yang berada tepat disampingnya dan mendongak menatap wajah Baekhyun yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

_'Pagi yang sangat indah.' _Batinnya.

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali, hm?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Iya, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab baby."

Kris kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas bantal, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk segera berbaring di sampingnya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya kesamping Kris. Mereka berbaring dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi malam.

"Apa lenganmu tak sakit, Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun, kepalanya mendongak menatap mata Kris.

"Tidak, baby. Sekarang tidurlah lagi."

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga tidak. Kalau begitu tetaplah seperti ini sampai pagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kris. Berada dekat dengan Kris membuatnya tak bisa tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, bukan karena Kris lucu tapi dia merasa sangat nyaman. Terasa sangat hangat, hatinya.

"Baby, aku mau membawamu bersamaku, tinggal bersamaku. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Kris.

"..." Baekhyun terdiam, rona bahagia yang semula terpampang di wajahnya berganti menjadi guratan kekhawatiran.

Baekhyun tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, dia mengenal Kris belum sampai 24 jam. Dia akui, dia merasa amat sangat nyaman bersama Kris. Pelukannya, suaranya, dia sangat menyukai itu. Dia sudah menyukai Kris, tapi dia masih bingung apakah itu sudah tergolong 'Cinta'. Dia tak tau, tapi Kris berjanji ingin membuatnya menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Baby?"

Dia tau Kris disini hanya sementara, tapi tak bisakah dia egois meminta Kris tinggal bersamanya? Dia sadar, dia bahkan belum tau apa yang dia rasakan tapi dia yakin, apa yang dirasakannya sekarang akan tumbuh menjadi cinta.

"Aku tak tau, Kris aku bingung." Jawabnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris.

Dia terlalu menikmati waktunya bersama Kris, hingga membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa Kris disini hanya sementara.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pikirkan itu nanti. Tapi aku sangat berharap kau mau, baby. Aku sangat ingin membawamu bersamaku." Ucap Kris, mempererat pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

–

**Aku update nih? ada yang nungguin fic ini kah? gak ada ya? /Nangis dipelukan Kris/ tapi biarlah, sesuai janji aku lanjutin fic ini karena menurutku responnya lumayan bagus.**

**Maaf updateny lama, soanya lagi mikirin **_**If it's Wrong (fic aku yang lain). **_

–

_Balasan Review:_

miszshanty05: iya, ini udah lanjut kok. makasih udah review.

AnitaLee: Iya, ini udah dilanjutin dan bakal dilanjtin sampai gak nanggung lagi; Kamu suka? aah senengnya. makasih udah review.

EXOolfeu: iya, ini udah dilanjut. bagaimana? makasih udah review.

canlie: iya, udah lanjut ini asdfpqizjqlfh aaaaaa /slaped/ belum ampe satu jam loh itu, ckckckk.. dasar KrisBaek; Makasih udah review.

Aiiu d'freaky: Iya, udah dilanjut ini; penginapannya Baek emang sepi kalau pagi, soalnya tamunya pada jalan jalan dan balik pas sore, jadi Kris bebas lah. Baekkie, terpesona jadi pasrah pasrah aja dia hohohoo; Makasih udah review.

Guest: okay, ini udah dilanjut sesuai janji. makasih udah review.

dyodokyung: Iya, udah dilanjutin sesuai janji; benarkah ini keren? :D Makasih udah review.

Vicky98Amalia: Udah dilanjut, jangan todong aku pulies /puppy-eyes/; makasih udah review.

baekris: iya, udah dilanjut sesuai janji; Makasih sarannya ya :D makasih udah .

EXOSTics: Iya, ini udah dilanjutin. Bagaimana?; Review aja udah cukup kok saeng, aku udah seneng apalgi review kamu panjang-panjang, aku balasnya pendeeek banget, jadi merasa bersalah. huhuuhuu hiks srot. Makasih udah review saeng. udah doain juga, haduh makasih banget deh pokoknya.

Koukei Harumi: merinding? padahal bukan fic horror loh. trus kamu kenapa merinding? biarlah yang penting si chap dua ini kamu udah gak merinding lagi kan?; diatas udah ada jawabannya kan kenapa Baek pasrah gitu? Kalau kris nyosor sih karena dia emang mesum, trus baekkienya seksi, trus sepi, kurang apa lagi coba; uh, ini udah lanjut, bagaimana?; makasih udah review

loliloli: gak kok, gak jadi end. udah dilanjut ini. makasih udah review.

–

**Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah review, favorit, follow. Makasih juga buat yang jadi silent readers, aku menghargai kalian. Aku berpikir kalau readers emang suka pasti bakal review dong. Yang aku heranin itu yang follow tapi gak review, aku masih gak mengerti dengan fenomena yang satu itu.**

**Last, Terima Kasih. *Chupa *Chupa *Chuu~**

**see you next chap.**

–


	3. Chapter 3: Kekasihku

**ALLOGGIO**

**KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)**

**YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia menjaga penginapan itu, bangun lewat dari jam 6. Dia merutuki pelukan Kris yang sangat nyaman hingga membuatnya terbuai dan berakhir seperti ini.

Dengan susah payah dia mencoba memindahkan lengan Kris yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, tapi bukannya terlepas pelukan itu malah semakin mengerat dan dia yakin pemilik tangan itu tidak benar-benar tertidur. Huuh dia menyerah.

"Kris, aku kesiangan. Sekarang sudah jam 8 dan aku belum membuat sarapan sama sekali. Jangan membuatku menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya biarkan aku meminta maaf kepada yang lain." Ucapnya dengan wajah memelas yang tentu tak dapat dilihat Kris yang saat ini masih pura-pura tidur.

"Cium aku." Bisik Kris.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Dia memajukan wajahnya, mencium dada Kris yang terlapis kain.

"Bibirku, baby. Bukan dadaku."

"Aku tak bisa bergerak karena pelukanmu dan kau malah menyuruhku mencium bibirmu. Aku mencium dadamu karena hanya itu yang bisa ku jangkau. Kau juga tak bilang sebelumnya jadi jangan salahkan aku. Sekarang lepaskan aku, Kris." Ucapnya lagi, tapi tak berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan lengan Kris.

Kris membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau memang selalu secerewet ini, baby?" Kris menggigit pelan ujung hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku terlambat bangun Kris, aku belum mandi, juga belum memasak dan aku takut yang lain memprotesku jika aku tak membuatkan mereka sarapan."

Kris menghela nafas, masih berada di atas Baekhyun. "Aku tak menduga ternyata kau cerewet sekali, baby. Kau hanya tinggal mencium bibirku, chuu dan kau bisa pergi. Tapi kau malah memilih berceloteh panjang lebar seperti itu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia ingat dengan jelas, kemarin, bulan lalu, tahun lalu bahkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu dia tak pernah secerewet ini. Berterimakasihlah kepada Kris.

Matanya kembali teralih kepada Kris yang berada di atasnya. Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

"Baiklah." Gumam Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris secepat kilat.

"Sudah kan? Sekarang boleh Aku pergi, Kris Wu?" Tanya Baekhyun, wajahnya telah menampilkan senyum manis seperti yang biasa ia berikan pada Kris.

"Baby, yang seperti itu namanya kecupan. Ciuman itu seperti..." Kris menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menurunkan kepalanya dan segera menyatukan bibir mereka. Kris tak lupa memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya dengan Kris, dia bahagia seperti ini. Sedetik kemudian dia mulai membalas ciuman Kris. Kris tak pernah berhenti melumat bibirnya, berbeda dengannya yang hanya sesekali memberikan lumatan pada bibir Kris.

Kris menghentikan ciumannya, dia membalik posisi lagi dan Baekhyun sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Itu namanya ciuman. Sekarang giliranmu menciumku, baby. Kalau tidak aku akan memelukmu sepanjang hari." Ancam Kris, tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendukung ucapannya.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat menyukai ancaman yang diberikan Kris. Tentu saja, dia sangat suka saat Kris memeluknya tapi kalau bukan karena rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemilik penginapan dia tak akan pernah mau menolak ancaman –yang lebih seperti hadiah– dari Kris itu.

"Itu~ bukannya aku sudah menciummu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"My Baekkie baby, yang tadi itu aku yang menciummu. Bukan kau yan menciumku. Ayolah baby~ kau tak ingin membuat yang lain menunggu lama kan?" Hasut Kris lagi.

Baekhyun dengan ragu menurunkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kris yang sedikit terbuka untuk menyambut bibirnya. Dia menarik nafas dalam. Memejamkan matanya erat karena merasa sangat gugup. Dia mencoba membuka bibirnya, menempatkan bibir Kris di belahan bibirnya, memberikan hisapan kecil pada benda kecil agak tebal tersebut.

Tak buruk, Pikirnya.

Dia kembali melakukannya, hisapan kedua untuk bibir atas Kris, hisapan ketiga untuk bibir atas lagi dan hisapan ke empat, lima, enam, tujuh dan delapan untuk bibir bawah. Dia menggerakkan lidahnya menjilati bibir Kris. Hisapan kesembilan di bibir bawah Kris sebagai penutup dan kedua bibir itu kini terpisah.

Baekhyun masih terpejam. Lengan yang sepanjang malam merengkuh tubuhnya kini telah terlepas, membuat kehangatan yang dia rasakan juga ikut menghilang. Sekali lagi, demi tanggung jawab.

"Mandilah, baby." Ucap Kris.

Baekhyun beranjak dari atas tubuh Kris, dan berjalan keluar.

.

"Baekkie Hyung? Kau baru bangun? Kau belum mandi? Kenapa bisa kau terlambat bangun? dan kenapa kau baru masuk kamarmu sekarang? Kau menginap dimana semalam? dan OMO SIAPA YANG MENINGGALKAN TANDA INI DI LEHERMU BAEKKIE HYUNG?"

Suara histeris seseorang menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa membalik tubuhnya dia bisa mengetahui pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi tamunya yang mampu bicara panjang lebar seperti ini kalau bukan Si cantik Luhan.

Dan matanya membulat seketika saat menyadari ucapan–teriakan– terakhir Luhan. Dia lupa, scraf yang semalam menutupi tanda cinta Kris di lehernya tertinggal di sofa. Untuk kedua kalinya dia merutuki pelukan Kris yang terlampau nyaman hingga membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Tangannya membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat, berjalan masuk dan kembali menutupnya sebelum kekasih Chanyeol yang hiper active itu bisa menyusulnya.

"Hyungie~ jawab aku." Teriak Luhan sambil menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, aku ingin mandi dulu Luhan." Sahut Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

.

Baekhyun kini sedang memasak, dia mengenakan baju lengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi yang bahkan mampu menutupi dagunya. Dengan begini, dia tak akan lupa diri lagi saat sedang asik di pelukan Kris. Tapi percuma, Luhan sudah melihatnya. Berharap Luhan untuk tak mengungkitnya lagi itu sama saja jika kau berharap Kyungsoo berhenti mengomel dan itu berarti tidak mungkin.

Di ruang makan, dua pasangan kekasih sudah tampak duduk dengan tenang kecuali Luhan. Dia tak bisa berhenti bergerak sejak dia melihat tanda di leher Baekhyun yang diyakininya sebagai Hickey. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mendudukkan paksa tubuh Luhan di pangkuannya, pria cantik itu masih tetap tidak bisa diam. Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Luhan tidak terlalu menanggapi hal tersebut. Menurut mereka Luhan yang bertingkah berlebihan itu hal yang biasa.

KaiHunYeol yang awalnya hanya memasang ekspresi biasa berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut saat Kris menyahuti ucapan Luhan.

"Itu memang benar, dan itu aku yang membuatnya." Sela Kris, kemudian duduk di kursi kosong ruang makan itu.

Mata ke-empat orang itu membulat tak percaya.

"Benar ucapanku kan? Aku memang melihat hickey lumayan banyak di leher Baekkie hyung. Apa kalain tak sadar? Kemarin malam Baekkie hyung menutup lehernya dengan syal kan? Itu pasti untuk menyembunyikannya. Dan hari ini dia memakai baju dengan kerah tinggi." Ucap Luhan semangat dan bergerak lebih heboh lagi. Padahal dia masih berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Sehun. Pria yang paling normal antara ke-empat orang itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya dan aku rasa dia juga mencintaiku. Akan tetapi dia masih belum yakin dengan perasaanya dan aku akan membuatnya yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku." Jawab Kris percaya diri.

Kai tersenyum meremehkan. "Tidak mungkin, kalian baru kenal satu hari kan? Baekkie hyung bukan orang yang semudah itu ditaklukkan, kau tau."

Ucapan Kai diangguki oleh tiga orang lainnya.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana jika kukatakan semalam aku dan Baekhyun tidur berdua."

Mata mereka lagi-lagi mebulat.

"Dikamarku, dan aku memeluk tubuhnya sepanjang malam." Lanjut Kris, senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya.

Bibir mereka terbuka lebar.

"Dan dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk memeluknya sampai dia tertidur." Ungkap Kris penuh penekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

"A-apa? Kau bercanda kan?" Luhan bersuara. Wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut, tak berbeda dengan wajah ke-tiga temannya.

"Aku bersumpah atas nyawaku aku berkata jujur."

"Maaf, aku terlambat bangun. Sekarang kalian makanlah dulu." Baekhyun menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, meletakkan makanan di meja.

ChanLu dan KaiHun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan kini merasa risih.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"A-aa tidak. Aku lapar. Selamat makan." Jawab Luhan terbata-bata, dia segera beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan duduk dengan tenang menyantap makanannya.

Mereka juga mulai menyantap makanannya. Berbicara saat makan bukan kebiasaan Luhan. Ia akan mengintrogasi Baekhyun nanti malam dan dia tak akan berhenti sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Begitu tekad Luhan dalam hati.

.

Seusai sarapan Chanyeol, Luhan, Kai dan Sehun telah meninggalkan penginapan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tinggallah Baekhyun dan Kris berdua.

"Baby, apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun hanya memperlihatkan sampul bukunya sebagai jawaban.

"Baby kau tak ingin jalan-jalan?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bosan, baby?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Baby, kau mengacuhkanku." Kris merajuk.

Baekhyun langsung menutup bukunya, berbalik ke arah Kris dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu serius membaca. Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?"

"Baby, aku hanya ingin mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Cinta itu rumit, Kris." Gumamnya.

Kris hanya diam menatap Baekhyun yang sedang terpejam.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika aku juga mencintaimu. Lalu bagaimana jika aku tak mencintaimu?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa menatap Kris.

Kris masih terdiam.

"Aku tak ingin tau bagaimana perasaanku, apakah aku juga mencintaimu ataukah tidak. Percuma tiap hari tiap menit kita saling mengucapkan cinta jika suatu saat kita akan tetap berpisah. Aku tak suka adanya perpisahan." Lanjut Baekhyun. Matanya masih terpejam, dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat.

Dia kalut.

Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar dia telah mencintai Kris, tapi ada bagian hatinya yang menentang keras hal itu, merasa bahwa cinta itu hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri dan orang lain. Dia tak ingin seperti orang tuanya yang berpisah setelah sekian lama bersama dan membuatnya tumbuh jadi anak yang kurang kasih sayang.

"Peluk aku, Kris." Pintanya dengan suara bergetar.

Kris merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya.

"Menangislah, baby. Aku tau kau ingin." Tutur Kris.

Baekhyun tak lagi sanggup menahannya, air matanya tumpah bersama dengan isakan pilu dari bibirnya.

"Aku takut Kris. Aku melihat orang-orang yang saling mencintai, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tetap berpisah. Aku tak mau seperti mereka yang mengaku saling mencintai tapi salah satu dari mereka tetap pergi. Aku tak mau seperti itu, aku tak perlu kau mengatakan cinta padaku, aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku." Baekhyun berucap dalam tangisnya.

Kris merasakan pelukan Baekhyun mengerat, dia bisa merasakan rasa takut Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, baby." Kris mencoba menenangkan.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi itu hingga Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, mendongak mentap wajah Kris.

"Buktikan ucapanmu, Kris."

"Tinggallah bersamaku di Seoul." Pinta Kris mantap.

"..."

"..."

"Bisakah kita bahas itu lain kali?" Kata Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Kris.

"Aku ingin menikmati waktuku bersamamu, Kris." Bisik Baekhyun.

Nafas Baekhyun berhembus di leher Kris.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa yang kita lakukan saat pertama kali bertemu, baby?" Tanya Kris dengan suara rendahnya, membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Kris serasa seperti mendapat jackpot saat merasakan anggukan dari Baekhyun. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style.

"Di kamarku atau di kamarmu, baby."

"Di kamarku." Jawab Baekhyun, mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kris.

.

"Kau cantik, baby." Ucap Kris di sela ciumannya, menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"Dan aku milikmu, Kris." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum.

Kris kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Makin lama ciuman Kris makin dalam, Kris melumat bibir Baekhyun ganas tapi tak terlalu keras untuk mampu menyakiti Baekhyun.

Detik demi detik berlalu, satu persatu kain yang menutup tubuh mereka terhempas ke lantai. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut menjadi ciuman yang dalam, ciuman menuntut yang sarat akan nafsu tapi tetap terasa lembut dan manis. Desahan lembut pun mengalun dari bibir mereka.

Baekhyun menungging, Kris menjilat holenya yang masih tertutup rapat. Lidah Kris bermain di daerah itu, membuat Baekhyun mendesah kegelian.

Baekhyun merubah posisi jadi bertumpu pada lututnya, tangannya berpegang pada headboard kasur, di belakangnya Kris sudah siap memasukkan kejantannya dalam lubang hangat dan sempit Baekhyun.

Kris mendorong benda keperkasaannya. Menenggelamkan kejantanannya dalam hole Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Kris tak hentinya memberikan kecupan pada punggung Baekhyun, mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaannya melalui kecupan itu.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, tapi disamping itu dia merasakan kelembutan di setiap sentuhan Kris pada tubuhnya. Setiap sentuhan bibir Kris pada kulitnya seakan mampu menghapus rasa perih di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, seiring berjalanannya waktu gerakannya makin cepat. Tangannya memberikan sentuhan pada tiap titik sensitif Baekhyun. Bibirnya masih memberikan kecupan pada bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang bisa dijangkaunya, meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan pada kulit putih Baekhyun.

Desahan nikmat mengalun dari bibir keduanya, mereka bergerak mencari kenikmatan masing masing. Bergerak dengan arah berlawanan, membuat kejantanan Kris menyentuh titik terdalam Baekhyun. Satu lengan Kris menahan tubuhnya yang seakan ingin ambruk karena tak kuasa menahan nikmatnya sentuhan lembut bibir Kris pada kulitnya serta bagaimana kejantanan Kris yang bergerak cepat dalam hole-nya.

Gerakan Kris makin cepat dan tidak teratur dan mereka mendesahkan nama pasangannya saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka.

.

"Kris, badanku lengket."Ucap Baekhyun dalam pelukan Kris.

"Kita bersihkan nanti, baby. Aku masih ingin memelukmu." Kris bergumam tak jelas.

Baekhyun mengalah. Lagipula berada di pelukan Kris itu sangat nyaman.

"Kris, apa kau tak lelah terus memanggilku baby?"

Kris menggeleng.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah lupa namaku, Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun aneh.

Kris memundurkan badannya supaya bisa menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kris, berhenti tertawa seperti itu. Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu." Gumam Baekhyun kalem.

Kris seketika menghentikan tawanya. "Kau tega sekali, baby." Dia membalik badannya jadi memunggungi Baekhyun, pura-pura marah.

Baekhyun mengintip wajah Kris, dagunya bertumpu pada lengan Kris.

_(Posisinya Kris tidur menyamping, trus baek ngintip dari belakang. Dagunya Baek di lengannya Kris. Ngerti kan? Jelasinnya susah)_

"Kris, kenapa kau merajuk. Seharusnya aku yang merajuk, aku ukemu kan?"

"A-apa? uke? maksudmu? Uke-KU? Jadi kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" Kris menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Kris dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Dia sangat bahagia, meski tak ada kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun tapi dia yakin Baekhyun mencintainya. Baekhyun hanya takut jika harus mengekspresikan cintanya lewat kata-kata. Kris mengerti Baekhyun tak butuh kata cinta, dia butuh pembuktian. Dan dia dengan senang hati akan membuktikannya pada Baekhyun bahwa cinta tak semenakutkan seperti yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan ronde kedua sebagai perayaan. Bagaimana menurutmu kekasihku?"

"Tapi bagian bawahku masih sakit Kris."

"Aku akan bergerak dengan pelan, baby. Ayolah~ kau tak ingin mengecewakan kekasihmu ini kan, baby?"

Tangan Kris mulai mengelus tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun.

"Pelan-pelan, okay? dan berhenti menggunakan kata kekasih sebagai alasan."

.

.

"Baekkie hyung, apa benar Kris hyung yang membuat hickey itu? Apa kalian sudah melakukan piip? Kenapa kalian bisa langsung sedekat ini? Sebenarnya hubungan kalian apa?" Luhan menyerang Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah mengganggu otaknya sejak pagi.

Seusai makan malam, seperti biasa Baekhyun dan para tamunya bersantai. Belum sempat Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, Luhan sudah memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku kekasih Baekhyun. Jelas?" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan satu kalimat singkat. Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya.

Sontak saja Kai Sehun Chanyeol Luhan kembali kaget mendengarnya.

"Benarkah itu Baekkie hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jelas bukan? Jadi tolong berhenti menanyakan sesuatu yang tak penting." Gumam Kris, tangannya merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun refleks menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Kris. Baekhyun bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati karena efek dari kegiatannya bersama Kris siang tadi.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, empat orang lain kembali memasang tampang tak percayanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Berhentilah memasang ekspresi seperti itu."

Wajah mereka kembali normal, meski dalam hati mereka masih sangat penasaran bagaimana kisah Baekhyun dan Kris, tapi melihat tatapan mata dan wajah sangar Kris membuatnya urung untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing Baekhyun dengan bukunya, Kris dengan Baekhyun-nya, ChanLu dan Kaihun main kartu.

Kris mencoba ikut membaca buku yang dibaca Baekhyun. Satu halaman dibacanya tapi sama sekali tak ada yang dia mengerti.

Kris yang bosan kini terus mengecup pipi dan leher Baekhyun. Dia lagi-lagi merasa teracuhkan gara-gara benda mengesalkan bernama buku tersebut.

"Kris, geli. Tolong hentikan." Gumam Baekhyun, tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang kegelian.

"Tidak sebelum kau memperhatikanku, baby." Balas Kris, dan kembali pada kegiatannya semula yaitu memberikan kecupan pada Baekhyun.

Empat orang yang sedang bermain kartu di ruangan itu berusaha agar tak melirik ke arah dua sejoli itu dan menyibukkan diri dengan kartu mereka masing-masing, meski dengan susah payah. Pasalnya Baekhyun dan Kris terlihat sangat mesra, membuat mereka amat iri. Bahkan Kedua orang itu seakan tak menganggap empat mahluk bernyawa itu ada.

Baekhyun menandai bacaannya lalu menyimpan buku itu pada rak buku di dekat sofa. Dia merapatkan kembali tubuhnya pada Kris yang disambut dengan tangan kekar Kris yang melingkari pinggangnya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin seperti ini. Seperti ucapanmu tadi siang, menikmati waktu kita bersama." Jawab Kris. "Bukankah seperti ini terasa nyaman, baby?" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau benar, Kris. Sangat nyaman." Gumamnya pelan.

Mata Kris dan Baekhyun terpejam tapi mereka tak tertidur. Mereka menikmati bagaimana detik demi detik berlalu dengan saling membagi kehangatan.

Kris tak lagi mempertanyakan perasaan Baekhyun. Tak perlu kata cinta, hanya dengan bersama seperti ini cukup membuat Kris tau bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya. Tapi Kris masih bertekat untuk membuat Baekhyun melupakan teraumanya akan cinta dan perpisahan.

.

.

.

TBC

**Ada yang bilang chap kemarin manis banget yah. Chap ini udah aku kurangin kadar kemanisannya. Trus NC-nya aku bikin pendek.**

**Bagaimana pendapat anda sekalian? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.**

**Di Fic ini bakal ada konflik kecil-kecilan, di chap dua sama chap ini ada yang mention konflik itu kok, tapi bukan rasa takutnya Baek loh ya. Adakah yang bisa nebak? Untuk dua tercepat hadiahnya bisa request ff, tapi pairnya cuma yang tercantum di bio aku. Bagaimana? Gampang kan?**

**Balasan Review:**

Vicky98Amalia: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review.

AnitaLee: Ada adegan ranjang noh /lirik ke atas/ tapi pendek, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Makasih udah review.

Koukei Harumi: Benarkah? hihihii tapi chap ini udah gak manis manis amat, tapi semoga tetep suka yah. Makasih udah review.

Guest: Tetep lanjut sampai end, janji. Berkat para reviewers; haah kita sama-sama tidak mengerti, yaudahlah. Makasih udah review.

I was a Dreamer: Liat nanti aja yah, soalnya ini ff yaoi pertama aku, belum pengalaman jadi agak takut bikin yang m-preg; Makasih udah review.

Kiela Yue: Benarkah semanis itu?; Kris: itu semua karena cinta /digaplok/ makasih udah review.

mii-ah: Manis ya? makasih udah review.

TrinCloudSparkyu: Iya, si Kris udah bener-bener jatuh cinta sama Baek. Baek cuma takut aja kok, bukan berarti dia gak cinta Kris. Makasih udah review.

–-–

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow. Terimakasih juga buat yang udah baca****–****doang****–****. Maafkan balasan reviewku yang seadanya ya, aku memang orangnya pendiam dan gak hiper. Balasan review itu sebagai tanda terimakasih aku karena sudah menghargai ff karyaku.**

**Terimakasih, aku cinta kalian *Chu~**


	4. Chapter 4: Perpisahan

**ALLOGGIO**

**KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)**

**YAOI**

•

•

•

**Chapter 4**

•

•

•

Saat sedang tertidur, Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan Kris. Tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya itu terlepas dan ia juga merasakan Kris yang beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia tetap menutup mata dan tak membuat pergerakan apapun. Menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira Kris lakukan, kenapa ia terbangun tengah malam begini. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara pintu kamar Kris terbuka (_mereka tidur di kamar Kris_). Ia membuka matanya, mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kamar tapi Kris tak ada.

Mungkin Kris haus, pikirnya.

Tapi saat hendak menutup matanya kembali, ia mendengar suara Kris. Suaranya seperti menggeram tapi tertahan. Karena penasaran ia pun bangkit.

"Ini baru beberapa hari. Apa kau gila?"

Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara Kris yang sedang berbisik saat ia sudah berada tepat di belakang pintu, suara Kris cukup dekat jadi mungkin Kris berada di balik pintu itu juga.

Baekhyun mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba mendengar suara lawan bicara Kris, tapi hening.

"Tak bisakah lebih lama lagi? Tolonglah."

Suara Kris kembali terdengar. Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa Kris sedang berbicara lewat handphone-nya.

"Bukankah aku meminta cuti dua minggu? Tolong mengertilah."

Baekhyun masih menyimak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"Beri aku waktu sampai besok lusa, aku harus mengurus sesuatu yang sangat penting di sini, setelah itu aku akan pulang."

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar Kris akan pulang.

Baekhyun berbalik kembali ke kasur, pura-pura tertidur. Ia mendengar suara pintu berderit lalu tertutup pelan, selang beberapa detik ia kembali merasakan hangat tubuh Kris.

"Baby, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku amat sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu." Kris berbisik sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ia tak tau bahwa Baekhyun sekarang sedang mendengar perkataannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tak menyangka hari yang tak pernah ia harapkan sekalipun hanya dalam mimpinya, hari dimana Kris pulang akan tiba secepat ini. Besok lusa, dan ini sudah lewat tengah malam, bahkan hampir subuh. Jadi waktunya dengan Kris hanya tersisa 24 jam lebih.

Air matanya jatuh. Ia tau hari itu akan terjadi, ia sangat sadar bahwa Kris disini hanya sementara tapi ia mencoba menepis fakta itu. Hingga ia mendengar sendiri Kris mengucapkannya.

"Aku bodoh karena pernah memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

Kris tersentak. Ia mengira Baekhyun masih tertidur.

"A-ah baby, kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Kris bertanya terbata-bata. Ia tersenyum kikuk, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Harapannya saat ini hanya semoga Baekhyun tak mendengar percakapannya beberapa saat yang lalu, dan semoga Baekhyun cuma sedang mengigau. Tapi harapannya hancur saat Baekhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap langit-langit kamar, pipinya basah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Sedikit isakan juga meluncur dari bibir itu.

Kris dengan segera menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan jarinya, tapi seperti sungai yang tak bermuara, air mata itu terus mengalir.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, baby. Itu menyakitiku." Kris berbisik, suaranya seperti tercekat. Tak mampu melihat orang yang paling dikasihinya menangis seperti ini.

"Aku bodoh karena pernah memintamu untuk tak meninggalkanku. Hiks~ Aku bodoh karena telah berharap kau akan selalu bersamaku. Hahaha, baimana aku bisa lupa kalau kau disini hanya sementara." Baekhyun bergumam disela tangisnya. Tertawa hambar, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri. Menangisi dirinya yang harus selalu mengalami perpisahan.

Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng keras saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir orang terkasihnya itu.

"Sssttt, kumohon hentikan baby." Bisiknya.

"Aku bodoh Kris. Hiks aku bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh." Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memeluk tubuh Kris erat, menumpahkan tangisnya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku di Seoul." Balas Kris dengan suara bergetar.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, Kris masih memeluknya erat. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencoba meredakan tangisnya.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kris untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kris.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Gumam Kris.

"Iya, kau hanya akan meninggalkanku." Balas Baekhyun sarakastis. Serasa seperti senjata makan tuan, ia mengucapkan kalimat untuk menyadarkan Kris tapi kalimat itu juga menohok hatinya.

Pelukan Kris melonggar. Baekhyun dengan segera berdiri hingga tubuh Kris terhempas di kasur.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

"Kau yang tak ingin bersamaku." Kris membalas ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, tapi masih tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku mendengarnya. Ucapan Kris barusan sangat menyakitkan baginya. Dia sangat ingin bersama Kris, amat sangat ingin tapi...

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan penginapan ini." Balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Meninggalkan Kris yang terbaring dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan mengepal kuat.

Ia marah, marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah kepada keadaan. Ia sangat ingin bersama dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia juga punya kewajiban yang mengharuskannya untuk kembali. Ia sangat ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi bersamanya, tapi Baekhyun menolak.

_**Andaikan Baekhyun bersedia tinggal bersama dengannya di Seoul, tentu tak akan menjadi seperti ini.**_

•••

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu kamarnya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan isakan, tangan satunya mencengkram kuat dada kirinya yang terasa sakit seperti tertusuk benda tumpul dan juga terasa amat sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat saluran pernafasannya.

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara isakan. Matanya terpejam, tapi air mata masih setia mengalir. Berharap jika ia mengeluarkan air matanya maka sesak dan sakit di dadanya melebur lalu mengalir dengan air matanya. Tapi bukannya berkurang, rasa itu malah semakin terasa menyakitkan, sangat menyiksa. Rasa itu seperti melumpuhkan kerja otaknya, kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa tempatnya membaca.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, mencari kenyamanan. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia sangat ingin menangis meraung-raung sekarang, menghancurkan semua benda benda di kamarnya tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak ingin mengganggu tamunya.

'Kenapa harus seperti ini?' Ratapnya dalam hati.

•••

Kris duduk di pinggiran kasur, kepalanya tertunduk. Ia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tak mau tinggal dengannya di Seoul dan lebih memilih tinggal di penginapan ini. Tapi ia juga tak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun, ia tau jelas Baekhyun sedikit terauma dengan 'perpisahan'.

Ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk menenangkannya yang mungkin masih menangis sekarang, tapi ia takut Baekhyun menolak kehadirannya. Mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis dengan gurat kesedihan yang terlihat jelas lewat sorot matanya membuatnya semakin gelisah. Ia tak bisa menahannya, akhirnya ia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan tergesa menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Kris dengan ragu memegang knop pintu, mencoba menggerakkannya. Terbuka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah Baekhyun. Matanya masih basah, di pipinya terdapat jejak air mata yang mengering. Kris rasanya ingin menghantamkan tubuhnya pada kereta yang berjalan saat melihat sosok Baekhyun yang menyedihkan seperti ini, dan itu karena dirinya.

Kris mencoba memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur, tapi saat tangannya sudah berhasil mengangkat Baekhyun, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terbangun.

"Eh, Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan."

Kris menatap mata Baekhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum, meski tatapan mata dan senyumnya sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari selumnya.

"Kau boleh menyiksaku, tapi kumohon jangan siksa dirimu sendiri." Gumamnya, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang terlihat hampa di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Kris membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati. Kris juga menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata Baekhyun.

"Tinggallah bersamaku di Seoul, baby. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu." Ajak Kris lagi penuh harap. Dia berlutut di sisi kasur tempat Baekhyun berbaring.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, "Aku juga tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan penginapan ini. Aku telah merawat tempat ini sejak dua tahun lalu, dan aku tidak bisa dengan semudah itu meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku tak mau berpisah denganmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Pergilah, Kris. Lupakanlah janjimu. Aku tak apa." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Kris. Mengelus pipi Kris.

Kris menggeleng keras, dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyu yang berada di pipinya.

•

•

•

TBC

–

**Konfliknya adalah Baekhyun yang menolak tinggal di Seoul dengan Kris. jadi PEMENANG KUIS(?) chap kemain adalah **_**Koukei Harumi.**_ **Selamat selamat, kamu boleh request fic. Bisa lewat review atau PM ^^**

**Gak mau, tulis banyak-banyak karena sepertinya cuma sebagian yang membaca. /MIRIS/**

–

Balasan review:

miszshanty05: iya, udah di lanjut ini.

Vicky98Amalia: Iya, ini udah lanjut kok.

Koukei Harumi: Waah kamu jamuran? Pakai daktarin. /dilemparin panci/ Waduh, terimakasih ya, aku jadi malu. Padahal typo-nya banyak.

Kiela Yue: Maaf ya, nc-nya pendek huhuuu hiks. Makasih udah mencintai ff biasa ini /nangis haru/. Iya, konfliknya gak rumit kan, gak bikin jantung loncat-loncat kok.

BLUEFIRE0805: Huweee maaf yah, pendek. Iya, gak cocok. /banyangin Kris yang lagi aegyeo/

TrinCloudSparkyu: Iya, kan Baek suka kalau Kris meluk dia. Wah, konflik utamanya bukan itu. Maaf ya. Konflik aku fokusin ke Baek yang nolak ikut Kris ke Seoul.

Oh Dhan Mi: Kamu cukup bilang "FFnya bagus, dilanjut ya." Aku pasti seneng. /nyengir/

EXOSTics: iya, ini udah lanjut kan:D Aku memang suka buat NC, apalagi KrisBaek. Okay, kyungsoo gak bakal nongol di fic ini. Kamu seneng kan saeng?

dragonxoxo: Uaah aku juga suka fic ini, dibanding fic aku yang lain. Tak apa, kamu review aja aku udah bahagia

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: Iya, tak apa kok; aku juga paling suka fic ini dibanding fic aku yang lain; hihihii ok, Hidup Crack Pair.

Mrs. LeeHyukjae: Gak jadi diabetes kalau udah baca chap ini. Yakin dan percayalah.

Haruka-SMstan: Masih manis ya? Chap ini gimana? udah tidak kan?

loliloli: NC pendek? Maaf :(

–

**Balasan reviewnya alakadarnya aja, maapin ya. Diriku sedang bersedih gara-hara insiden di atas.**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review, favorit dan follow. Makasih juga buat yang cuma numpang baca, terimakasih. Terimakasih semua. KALIAN SUMBER SEMANGATKU.**


	5. Chapter 5: Perpisahan 2

_**ALLOGGIO**_

**Kris x Baekhyun (KrisBaek)**

•

•

**Chapter 5**

•

•

"Pergilah, Kris. Lupakanlah janjimu. Aku tak apa." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Kris. Mengelus pipi Kris.

Kris menggeleng keras, dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pipinya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tak ingin bersamaku?" Kris bertanya putus asa.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tangannya yang lain ikut mengelus pipi Kris.

"Kumohon jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku sangat ingin, tapi aku tak bisa." Baekhyun membalas dengan suara yang sangat pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Kau bisa berkunjung sesekali kan?" Bujuk Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, baby. Hanya itu."

Baekhyun menarik tangannya. "Suatu saat kau pasti akan terbiasa. Kita seperti ini hanya karena kita merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Bahkan kita baru bersama beberapa hari, tiga hari atau empat hari. Melupakanku tentu tak akan sulit kan?"

Baekhyun sendiri juga tak yakin dengan ucapannya, dia tak yakin dia mampu melupakan Kris. Tapi ia tak ingin kegiatan Kris di Seoul terhambat hanya karena dirinya. Dia tak boleh egois, meski dalam hati ia sangat ingin.

Kris menghela nafas. Ia duduk di pinggiran kasur di samping tubuh Baekhyun tapi ia tak menghadap Baekhyun.

"Begitukah menurutmu? Apakah aku sama sekali tak berarti bagimu?" Tanya Kris.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar respon Kris terhadap ucapannya. Ia berucap seperti itu hanya supaya Kris bisa pulang tanpa rasa khawatir.

"Kau salah paham, Kris. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Tapi aku menyimpulkan seperti itu. Ucapanmu seakan menyatakan bahwa kebersamaan kita beberapa hari ini sama sekali tak ada artinya bagimu. Kau berucap seolah janji yang pernah ku ucapkan padamu itu hanya sebuah permainan, seolah meninggalkanmu adalah suatu hal yang mudah."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya, ia memeluk tubuh Kris dari belakang.

"Hiks~ Kris. Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Baekhyun menumpahkan tangisnya di punggung Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya erat. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang behasil lolos dari matanya. Dadanya sesak karena harus meninggalkan Baekhyun, semakin sesak saat mendengar tangis pilu Baekhyun.

Kris melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun.

Air mata Baekhyun semakin tak tertahan karena mendapat penolakan dari Kris.

Kris membalik tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Terasa asin dan basah. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun yang terbelalak dengan air mata yang meggenanginya. Ia menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan bibir Kris, meresapi setiap sentuhan jari Kris yang mungkin tak dapat ia rasakan lagi.

Kris masih menatap mata Baekhyun, tapi mata itu sekarang tertutup. Kini hanya air mata Baekhyun yang bisa Kris lihat. Air mata yang mengalir dari mata terpejam Baekhyun.

Kris membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, Ia menindihnya. Mulai memberikan lumatan pada bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada tengkuk Kris, memeluknya erat membuat ciuman Kris makin dalam. Ia mulai membalas ciuman itu. Air matanya ia tahan sekuat tenaga agar tak lagi mengalir. Ia ingin menikmati setiap sentuhan dan ciuman Kris, tak ingin menodainya dengan air mata.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya, ia memandangi wajah Baekhyun di bawahnya. Tak ada gurat bahagia seperti yang biasa ia lihat, hanya ada kesedihan dan rasa takut. Kris mengecup bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatapnya.

Kris memberikan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun, kelopak matanya, kedua pipi, ujung hidung, dan kembali ke bibir Baekhyun. Melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun sambil terus menatap mata Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak.

Baekhyun tak membalas ciuman Kris, matanya terus menatap mata Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya. Jari mungilnya meraba permukaan wajah Kris, mencoba menghafal tiap lekuk wajah itu. Bibirnya sendiri masih dilumat oleh Kris.

Baekhyun kembali menitikan air matanya. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya ditinggalkan Kris. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum kepergian Kris, tapi dirinya sudah merasa sangat hancur.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya sehingga ciuman Kris terlepas. Ia tak ingin Kris merasakan air matanya. Ia terisak.

Kris hanya memandang miris Baekhyun-nya.

"Baby~" Lirih Kris. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun meremas kuat baju Kris, isak tangisnya memenuhi ruangan itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun sudah berhenti menangis tapi mereka masih tetap dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Kris, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sengaunya, efek menangis terlalu lama.

"Jam empat. Suaramu sangat lucu, baby." Gurau Kris, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi. Ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kris dan berbaring terlentang.

"Hidungku tersumbat." Keluhnya.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya, "Kemarilah, baby." Ia merentangkan tangannya.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping Kris, tubuhnya ia sandarkan di dada Kris. Lengan Kris langsung melingkari perutnya.

"Kris, kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Besok lusa." Kris menjawab. "Tidurlah, baby. Aku akan menjagamu." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak." Tolaknya. Bukan karena tidak mengantuk, matanya perih jadi ia rasanya ingin memejamkan mata saja tapi ia takut tertidur. Baekhyun tak ingin melewatkan suasana seperti ini. Saat Kris memeluknya.

"Baby, sebenarnya kenapa kau tak mau tinggal bersamaku di Seoul?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku benar-benar tak rela jika harus meninggalkan tempat ini, Kris. Aku telah merawatnya sejak tempat ini hanya berupa rumah tua besar yang penuh debu. Aku tak ingin tempat ini kembali seperti itu jika aku meninggalkannya. Tempat ini juga telah menjadi sumber penghasilanku."

"Meski aku hanya pegawai biasa, tapi aku akan berusaha memenuhi kebutuhanmu jika kau tinggal bersamaku nanti."

"Benarkah kau akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanku?"

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kris yang memeluknya. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Kris. Bisa kah kau penuhi itu?"

"Dengan kau ikut dan tinggal bersamaku aku bisa." Kris mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku butuh tinggal di sini, apa kau bisa memenuhinya? Aku membutuhkanmu, aku juga tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, jadi apa kau bisa memenuhinya, Kris?"

Kris tak menjawab, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

•

"Baekkie Hyung kenapa matamu bengkak? Apa Kris hyung menyakitimu?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Kris menatap Luhan sengit, yang dihadiahi tatapan tak kalah sengit dari Chanyeol yang tak terima sang kekasih di tatap seperti itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh menyaksikan hal itu. "Kau benar sekali, Luhan. Ini semua memang karena Kris." Candanya.

"Apa yang Kris lakukan padamu Baekkie Hyung? Apa dia melakukannya terlalu kasar?" Celetuk Kai yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan keras di pinggangnya oleh Sehun.

"Kai bodoh, mana kungkin Kris hyung melakukannya dengan kasar. Dia sangat mencintai Baekkie Hyung jadi tak mungkin dia menyakitinya." Sahut Sehun.

Kris hanya menatap Baekhyun yang tertunduk sejenak saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Sehun.

"Hunnie Chagi, laki-laki kalau sudah berada di atas ranjang bisa jadi sangat ganas." Jelas Kai.

"Aku juga laki-laki tapi aku tidak." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku juga." Luhan menyahut.

"Tapi kau juga kadang menjadi sangat ganas, Chagi. Seperti kemarin malam kau sampai membuatku kewalahan." Bisik Chanyeol, tapi karena suaranya yang tak cocok dipakai berbisik jadi seisi ruangan bisa mendengarnya.

Luhan berbalik menatap Chanyeol, memberikan senyum seksi dan wink pada sang kekasih dan memasang tampang menggoda. Chanyeol sudah menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Hentikan itu Chanyeol, Luhan. Jangan sampai kalian make out di depan kami." Kai menengahi Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Dasar anak kecil tak tau diri." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Kalian menodai Hunnie kecilku, pasangan mesum." Balas Kai sengit.

"Tinggi kita bahkan hampir sama, dan kau menyebutku Hunnie kecilku." Gumam Sehun sambil menyeruput susunya.

Kai memeluk pinggang Hunnie kecilnya. "Tapi tetap saja ku itu Hunnie Kecilku."

"Jadi aku harus balas memanggilmu apa? Jonginnie besarku?" Sehun membalas dengan ketus karena hampir saja ia tersedak saat Kai tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hunnie, kau sudah nakal rupanya." Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada leher Sehun. Mengecupnya berkali-kali hingga Sehun menggelinjang kegelian, bahkan dia tertawa sangat keras saat Kai juga mulai menggelitiki pinggangnya.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Chanyeol turut tertawa menyaksikan dua orang termuda di ruangan itu. Sehun jarang tertawa, tapi saat tertawa dia sangat menggemaskan seperti bayi mungil. Pantas jika Kai memanggilnya Hunnie kecil.

Melihat Baekhyun tertawa membuat Kris sedikit lega. Ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat.

Baekhyun balik tersenyum menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Aku suka melihatmu tertawa seperti itu, baby. Sangat cantik" Bisik Kris.

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, dia diam dalam pelukan Kris. Baekhyun menarik lengan Kris agar memeluknya lebih erat.

Baekhyun berpikir apakah dia masih bisa tertawa lepas seperti tadi saat Kris sudah pergi. Kalau adik-adik kecilnya ini masih berada di sini hal itu mungkin saja terjadi, tapi jika empat adik kecilnya ini juga sudah pergi tertawa bisa jadi hal yang mustahil baginya. Tapi jika dia gila dia bisa saja kembali tertawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, baby." Bisik Kris.

Kris tau Baekhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena ia merasakan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kris kau tak mengemasi barangmu? Kau mau kubantu?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak ingin kau menangis lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Kris berdiri dan menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan halus. Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan dengan lengan Kris yang bertengger di pinggang Baekhyun.

•

Chanyeol yang berada paling dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kris ternyata mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hei, guys. Apa kalian mendengar percakapan Kris hyung dan Baek hyung? Sepertinya Kris hyung ingin pulang , lalu bagaimana dengan Baek Hyung? Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? Jadi apakah mereka akan berpisah?" Tanyanya.

Kai Sehun Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aaah kalau begitu mata bengkak Baekkie Hyung pasti karena Kris Hyung akan pulang dan dia pasti menangis semalaman. Lihat saja mata Baekkie Hyung yang semakin menghilang."

"Tapi sepertinya Kris hyung tak mungkin tega meninggalkan Baekkie Hyung. Aku melihat kalau dia sangat mencintai Baekkie hyung, terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya." Sehun mengungkapkan pendapatnya, wajahnya masih merah karena tertawa.

Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia terlalu lelah setelah menggelitiki kekasihnya.

•

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Tak terlalu banyak, tapi terbangun jam tiga subuh dan tak tidur sampai pagi membuat kepalanya sedikit nyeri.

Baekhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia berjalan mendekati Kris, duduk di sampingnya yang berbaring dan mengelus lembut rambut Kris yang basah karena keringat.

"Tidurlah Kris. Tubuhmu pasti sakit karena memelukku terus sepanjang malam."

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika tubuhku harus sakit karena memelukmu, baby." Balas Kris.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Kris. Terdengar seperti gombalan tapi Baekhyun tak peduli.

Baekhyun berhenti mengelus rambut Kris. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit memalukan tapi untuk saat ini dia menginginkannya karena mereka sebentar lagi akan berpisah. Ia menjilati bibirnya ragu.

"Emm Kris, apa benar tubuhmu tak lelah?" Tanyanya.

Kris membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku hmmm aku mau kau mmm aku kita." Baekhyun bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti tapi ia masih dengan setia menunggu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kemarilah, ikuti aku." Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Meski bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun tapi Kris enggan bertanya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun meminta sesuatu padanya selain pelukan jadi ia hanya mengikuti Baekhyun dengan sabar.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Ia berbalik, "Tunggu disini." Ucapnya pada Kris.

Kris bersandar pada dinding yang menghadap ke pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka sedikit.

"Masuklah, Kris." Sahut Baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

Kris membuka pintu itu, saat sudah terbuka sepenuhnya ia melihat di dalam sudah ada Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggiran kasur, ia tampak menggigiti bibir bawahnya sambil tertunduk.

Kris shock, bukan karena Baekhyun yang duduk di pinggiran kasur tapi dia shock melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Masalahnya Baekhyun sekarang sedang telanjang. Kris tak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun-nya sekarang, otaknya tentu saja sudah memikirkan tentang kegiatan yang menguras keringat tapi sangat menyenangkan. Ia hanya mampu membeku sambil menganga bodoh. Ia menatap setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun, lehernya yang jenjang, dadanya yang putih dengan dua tonjolan mungil di sisi kiri dan kanan. Kris menatap paha putih Baekhyun, dia sudah membayangkan sesuatu yang diapit antara dua paha putih itu.

Baekhyun menatap Kris yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Baekhyun heran kenapa Kris hanya terdiam menatapnya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Dengan cepat ia menarik gagang pintu itu hingga tertutup. Dia meneguk ludahnya kasar dan berlari menuju ruang makan, ia menuangkan air dalam gelas dan meminumnya brutal.

Chanyeol Kai Luhan dan Sehun sudah pergi berkelana lagi.

Baekhyun menunduk sedih, ia mengela nafas berkali-kali. Kris menolaknya, ia bahkan tak berkata apa-apa malah langsung pergi. Baekhyun merasa malu. Ia akhirnya berdiri, berjalan mengambil bajunya di lemari. Ia tak ingin keluar kamar lagi setelah ini.

Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis lagi karena malu dan sedih. Baekhyun mengambil asal salah satu baju dalam lemari itu, saat akan memakainya ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dengan cepat ia membalik tubuhnya.

Kris berdiri di dekat pintu, "Kenapa dipakai lagi, baby?" Tanyanya dengan smirk.

Baekhyun memunggungi Kris dan lanjut memakai bajunya. Ia malu. Malu karena tindakannya dan malu karena melihat Kris yang seksi, lehernya basah, kerah bajunya juga sedikit basah. Smirk sialan di wajahnya juga sangat seksi.

Baekhyun menarik jeans dari dalam lemari, tak peduli dengan keberadaan Kris.

"Kenapa kau menutupinya lagi, baby? Bukankah tadi kau sudah melepasnya? Itu berarti kau sudah mengundangku kan?" Kris mendekati Baekhyun, menarik jeans itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan menyimpannya kembali di dalam lemari. Jadi Baekhyun hanya memakai kaos sekarang.

Baekhyun berbalik lagi, hendak meninggalkan Kris tapi Kris memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau ingin kita melakukannya kan, baby." Bisik Kris.

Baekhyun bergidik geli. "Iya, tapi tadi sebelum kau menolakku. Jadi silakan keluar, Kris. Aku ingin tidur."

Kris terkekeh. "Kau tak ingin kupeluk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menunduk.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu merajuk seperti ini, baby. Ternyata kau sangat lucu jika sedang merajuk seperti ini."

Kris merasakan sesuatu yang basah di tangannya, saat merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya sedikit bergetar ia langsung panik. Baekhyun menangis lagi.

Kris membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya, membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menangis baby?"

"Kau menolakku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan isakan.

Kris kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, ia membelai wajah Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Aku tak menolakmu, baby. Aku hanya terkejut, dan aku kebawah sebentar untuk minum." Jelas Kris.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi, dia hanya menatap mata Kris dalam.

"Jadi, apa tawaranmu itu masih berlaku baby? Kris kecil sudah terbagun karena melihat ini." Kris meremas butt Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Gigit bibirku saja baby, jangan gigit bibirmu." Kris langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Ia menempatkan bibir bawahnya agar dapat di gigit Baekhyun sedangkan ia masih meremas butt Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melumat bibir bawah Kris, saat jari panjang Kris tak sengaja menyentuh hole-nya maka ia dengan refleks langsung menggigit bibir Kris. Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Kris agar lebih menunduk dan menciumi bibirnya.

Kris sendiri hanya terdiam tak membalas ciuman itu, ia membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apa saja pada bibirnya. Kedua tangannya sudah meremas butt putih mulus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh, tapi tetap tak berhenti menciumi bibir Kris.

Kris menarik satu tangannya yang berada di butt Baekhyun, mengarahkan pada tonjolan di dada Baekhyun. Kris menggelitikinya dengan telunjuknya. Ia mencubit dan memelintirnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Kris, ia mendongak memejamkan matanya lalu mendesah sepuasnya.

Kris memajukan wajahnya dan menjilati setiap jengkal leher Baekhyun. Tangannya yang lain tak lagi meremas butt Baekhyun, berpindah memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun lemas, untung Kris sekarang sudah menahannya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas rambut Kris yang sedang mencumbu leher dan dadanya. Saat Kris menarik pinggangnya, batang kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang tak sengaja bergesekan dengan jeans selutut yang dikenakan Kris. Hingga membuatnya makin menegang.

Baekhyun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kris saat pria itu menghentikan kegiatan bibir dan tangannya. Nafas Baekhyun tak beraturan.

Kris menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Ia menunggu nafas Baekhyun kembali teratur lalu melanjutkan ke sesi selanjutnya.

"Kris aku ingin kita melakukannya sebelum kau benar-benar pergi." Pinta Baekhyun saat nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

"Tidak usah mengingat hal itu lagi, baby. Sekarang kau hanya perlu mendesah." Balas Kris. Ia langsung mengangkat ujung baju Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat lengannya ke atas untuk mempermudah Kris. Tubuhnya digendong oleh Kris dan di dudukkan di pinggirn kasur.

Kris berdiri, ia ikut menelanjangkan dirinya. Dapat Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas kejantanan Kris yang tak kalah tegang dari miliknya mengacung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kris duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Kemarilah, baby." Ia menepuk nepuk pahanya.

Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan Kris. Kris sendiri memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Kris pada punggung bawahnya.

Kris memberikan kecupan pada leher, bahu dan tengkuk Baekhyun, sesekali ia akan bergumam "Baby." dalam kecupannya.

"Aaah Kriss." Baekhyun mendesah sambil mencengkeram kuat lengan Kris. Nafas hangat Kris yang menerpa lehernya membuatnya merinding dan tak kuasa untuk tak mendesah.

Kris mulai memberikan hisapan-hisapan serta gigitan pada bahu Baekhyun. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan. Tangannya ia gerakkan menuju kejantanan Baekhyun yag sempat terabaikan, mengocoknya dengan pelan sembari terus memberikan hickey. Tangan Kris yang lain juga kembali merangsang nipple Baekhyun.

Baekhyun frustasi dengan gerakan jari Kris yang begitu pelan, ia malas bicara jadi menggerakkan jari Kris agar bergerak lebih cepat.

Kris menambah tempo kocokannya, lidahnya menjilati telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan, ia bergerak gerak gelisah karena hampir mencapai orgasmenya.

Kris sendiri hanya melenguh kecil karena Baekhyun yang tak henti bergerak otomatis juga menggesek kejantanannya yang bersentuhan dengan punggung Baekhyun.

Tak lama, Baekhyun memekik keras bersamaan dengan spermanya yang keluar, membasahi tangan Kris, pahanya dan juga paha Kris.

Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas tapi Kris sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap di pinggiran kasur dengan lututnya yang bertumpu pada lantai.

Kris membuat posisi Baekhyun seperti itu agar Baekhyun tak perlu susah payah menahan badannya. Ia sendiri berlutut di belakang tubuh Baekhyun.

Dengan sisa sperma Baekhyun yang masih membasahi tangannya, Kris memasukkan tiga jarinya dalam hole Baekhyun, ia hanya mendiamkannya di dalam, sedangkan tangan lainnya mengocok kejantanannya sendiri.

Kris menggerakkan jari-jarinya dalam hole Baekhyun beberapa kali, sebelum ia menggantinya dengan kejantannya.

Baekhyun sendiri masih merasa sedikit lemas, ia hanya menggigit bibirnya dan menggeram kecil saat merasakan perih di holenya. Posisi seperti ini membuatnya tak terlalu merasakan sakit.

Kris mulai menggerakkan pingulnya pelan. Baekhyun mendesah panjang merasakan pergesekan holenya dengan batang penis Kris. Terasa aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

Kris menundukkan dirinya, ia menjilati punggung Baekhyun. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih pada Kris karena posisinya membuatnya tak perlu bersusah payah menahan tubuhnya. Jadi ia bisa lebih menikmati setiap gerakan Kris, dan juga sentuhan lembut Kris pada kulitnya.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras, membuat kejantanannya melesak makin dalam di hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahannya, dia memekik keras dan kembali memuncratkan spermanya.

Disusul dengan Kris yang menyemburkan spermanya dalam hole Baekhyun.

•

•

•

TBC

**Maafkan updatenya yang lama, bagian awal-awal susah banget bikinnya. Aku berhadapan sama layar dari jam sepuluh sampai jam satu dan jadinya cuma dua page kurang. Maklum, masih amatiran.**

**Maafkan chap kemarin yang terlalu pendek. Chap kemarin memang aku sengaja bikin pendek, cuma buat nunjukin konfliknya doang.**

**Maaf NC-nya ANEH.**

**Maakan buat typo-typo yang membuat kalian kurang nyaman, saya tidak mengedit bagian NC-nya.**

_**Balasan Review:**___

**Oh Dhan Mi:** Kemarin sengaja dibikin pendek buat nunjukin konfliknya aja; Wah, keren? Benarkah?; KrisBaek tetep bersama kok nanti. Terimakasih udah review.

**utsukushii02:** Ini udah update. maaf updatenya lama. Terimakasih udah review.

**miszshanty05:** Maaf ya, pendek. Tapi chap ini udah panjang kan? terimakasih udah review.

**park minkyu:** udah diceritain di chapter sebelumnya kok. Jadi Baek itu teraumanya karena orang tuanya berpisah, padahal mereka selalu bilang mereka saling mencintai tapi masih cere juga. Lebih jelasnya ada di chap tiga, yang waktu kris bertanya apa baek cinta ama dia. Maafkan typo-nya yah. Terimakasih udah review.

**AnitaLee:** chap ini udah jelas kenapa baek gak mau ngikut Kris kan. Ah aku galaunya sama Baek hiks. makasih udah disemagatin. Terimakasih udah review.

**hunhashipper:** di chap ini udah di ceritain mendetail ko. Kris kan di sana kerja, jadi dia udah dipanggil atasannya buat balik lagi. Terimakasih udah review.

**Vicky98Amalia:** iya, udah dilanjut ini. Terimakasih udah review.

**Mrs. LeeHyukjae:** Jangan struk, nanti gak bisa review lagi. gimana chap ini? Masih mewek kah? Terimakasih udah review.

**baekhyunaa:** benarkah ini keren? Aduh makasih. Apakah Chap ini masih sedih? Sedihan mana sama yang kemarin? Terimakasih udah review.

**ockta1810:** ah iya chap empat sengaja di bikin pendek, maaf. Ah terimakasih; tidak apa, kan yang penting udah review. Terimakasih udah review.

**BLUEFIRE0805:** Chap kemarin aku bikinnya ampe nangis hiks. Chap ini gimana? Masih sedih kah? Terimakasih udah review.

**Miettenekomiaw:** Huweee maaf, NC-nya tidak manis seperti chap satunya, nc di chap ini malah terkesan buru-buru. Entar deh ya kalau udah bersatu aku coba bikin lagi. Tapi ini gak sama kan sama takumi-kun? Saya belum pernah nonton soalnya, cuma baca review-an-nya aja. Terimakasih udah review, terimakasih untuk review kamu di chapter sebelumnya.

**TrinCloudSparkyu:** mari berdoa supaya krisbaek tak berpisah. Amin. Aaaaaaaa maafin typonya, chap kemarin emang tidak di edit, jadi typonya banyak banget. Terimakasih udah ngingetin. Terimakasih udah review.

**Haruka-SMstan:** kamu bernar, baek gak mau pisah sama penginapannya. Makasih udah disemangatin. Terimakasih udah review.

**Koukei Harumi:** di atas dijelaskan kalau Baek gak mau penginapannya kotor lagi /alasan apa ini/ Kris kan bukan orang kelewat kaya di sini, jadi gak bisa ngelakuin itu. Apa chapter ini masih galalu? Terimakasih udah review.

**EXOSTics: **iya, disini full krisbaek, gak ada yang gangguin kok. sengaja dipendekin /evil/ aku juga paling suka sama fic ini, karena krisbek gak ada yang gangguin hihihii; Okay, ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih udah review.

Tidak ada yang tetinggal kan?

**Semoga Chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, semoga dapet feel-nya. Amin.**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review, follow, favorit. Terimakasih buat silent reader juga. Terimakasih, Kalian sumber semangatku.**

**See ya Next Chap, The Last Chap. Bye Bye :***


	6. Chapter 6: Ending

**ALLOGGIO**

**Kris x Baekhyun (KrisBaek)**

**YAOI**

•

Maaf updatenya lama. Hampir satu bulan yah. Ada yang nungguin? Saya merasa malu, mana ceritanya biasa banget update-nya lama pula.

Ah, aku mau kasi tau.. ALLOGGIO itu artinya penginapan. Jadi awalnya aku bingung mau ngasih judul apa, penginapan terdengar aneh. Jadi aku iseng main di google translate. Aku lupa ini bahasa apa.

Ditengah keanehan dan keganjalan pada FF ini dari awal hingga akhir, semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya.

•

**Chapter 5**

•

•

Baekhyun sepertinya sangat tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya barang setedik pun bersama Kris. Setelah melakukan kegiatan menguras keringat dan menghasilkan desahan itu, Baekhyun langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada sang kekasih yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia sendiri memang masih lelah, tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh dan cairan cinta mereka tapi otaknya memerintahkan untuk menggunakan sisa waktunya bersama Kris yang tinggal 12 jam lebih dengan baik.

Kris yang masih terlentang di kasur sambil mengatur nafasnya merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun. Ia tak menghiraukan hingga ia merasa ada tubuh kecil yang memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Ia tersenyum, menggerakkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk balas memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

"Kris~"

"Hm..."

"Kris~~"

"Ya, baby."

"Kris Wu."

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu, sebelum aku tak bisa melakukannya lagi."

Kris memejamkan mata mendengarnya. "Kau selalu bisa melakukannya, baby."

"Sekarang iya, tapi setelah kau pergi aku tak akan bisa lagi kan?"

Kris menghela nafas. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ini yang dia benci dari 'cinta', yaitu perpisahan. Kenapa harus ada perpisahan jika orang saling mencintai, kenapa tuhan memberikan rasa cinta jika mereka tetap harus dipisahkan.

Baekhyun pernah merasakan cinta, cinta pada ayah ibu dan adiknya tapi sekarang mereka semua berpisah. Ia pernah menjadi saksi cinta ibu dan ayahnya tapi mereka juga berpisah. Ia benci cinta, karena tak ingin merasakan perpisahan lagi. Tapi hatinya telah terjebak dalam 'cinta' seorang Kris, dan lagi-lagi ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu di situasi seperti ini." Balas Baekhyun, ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kris.

"Tapi aku memang mencitaimu, Baekhyun dan aku tau kau juga mencintaiku."

"Kumohon, jangan bahas hal itu."

Kris menarik nafas dalam. "Kenapa? Kau sendiri yang meminta padaku untuk meyakinkan perasaanmu kan? Kau tau, kau egois. Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini hah?!"

"Kita berdua sama-sama egois, Kris. Kau memintaku ikut bersamamu ke Seoul, kenapa bukan kau saja yang tetap tinggal di sini? Tidak ada bedanya bukan?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang, tapi sama sekali tak menatap Kris yang sudah memerah karena marah.

Kris terdiam. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa karena perkataan Baekhyun memang benar. Mereka sama-sama egois.

Kris menghela nafas, ia beranjak dari kasur itu. Memungut pakaiannya di lantai, memakainya asal.

Kris berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang tak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun, tubuhnya bahkan masih telanjang. Ia menghela nafas lelah, lalu mendekati kasur itu. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun.

"Istirahatlah, kau tak tidur sejak subuh kan." Ucapnya, lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju pintu dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi adegan panas dirinya bersama sang kekasih.

Kristal bening berhasil lolos dari mata Baekhyun. Ia sudah ingin menangis saat Kris mengatainya egois. Dan ia tau Kris saat ini sedang marah padanya. Kris hanya tak tau betapa besar keinginannya untuk ikut tinggal bersamanya. Ia sangat ingin, tapi di lain sisi ia tak mungkin membiarkan penginapan yang ia kelolah sejak hanya berupa rumah tua besar yang kotor itu terlantar. Hal itu sama halnya dengan membuang hewan peliharaan yang sudah kau rawat sedari kecil.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal, meredam suara tangisnya. Ia menangis, benar-benar menangis. Menangis seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal oleh ibunya. Ia ingat beberapa menit lalu mereka masih bergumul mesra di kasur itu. Bahkan sperma Kris masih bisa ia rasakan di tubuh bawahnya, tapi karena dirinya keadaan jadi berubah seperti ini. Kris mungkin benar, dirinya egois.

.

Kris hanya berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Memandang keluar, wajahnya diterpa terik sinar matahari. Terasa hangat, seperti saat dirinya pertama kali melihat Baekhyun. Ia tau ia bodoh dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti tadi, ia tau dirinya lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun-nya menangis. Ia sangat tau.

Kris tak marah pada Baekhyun hanya saja ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, yang telah berjanji untuk selalu berada disamping kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah membuat janji tanpa memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya, mampukah ia menepatinya atau tidak. Bahkan ia belum bisa meyakinkan perasaan Baekhyun pada dirinya, ia malah menambah rasa takut Baekhyun akan cinta.

Rahang Kris mengeras, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Besok pagi ia harus pulang, tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Salah. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Mampukah ia tak mengingat namja itu saat dirinya berada di Seoul nanti? Mampukah ia tak merindukan tubuh mungil yang senantiasa bergelung dalam pelukannya? Kris bahkan tak mampu memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya nanti.

.

Baekhyun menyiapkan makan malam untuk para tamu-tamunya seperti hari-hari biasa. Luhan Chanyeol Sehun dan Kai menyantap makan malam bersama, karena Kris tak kunjung datang Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil Kris terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih takut menemui Kris. Sejak siang tadi Kris terus berada di kamarnya sendiri, sejak siang pula Baekhyun sangat ingin menyusul Kris ke kamarnya tapi ia takut pria tinggi itu tambah marah padanya. Biar bagaimanapun mereka baru mengenal selama beberapa hari, dan baru kali ini Kris mengekspresikan kemarahannya pada Baekhyun, setidaknya begitu yang ada di pikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum mulai mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya.

_Tok Tok_

Tak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba mengetuk lebih keras lagi.

_Tok Tok Tok._

Masih hening.

"Kris, aku tau kau marah padaku tapi jangan seperti ini. Kau tetap harus makan. Kau bahkan melewatkan makan siang. Kalau kau mau aku akan makan setelah kau selesai makan, jadi kau tak perlu melihatku." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit keras agar Kris dapat mendengarnya dari dalam. Ia hanya berharap semoga empat orang lain yang berada di lantai bawah tak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Kau harus ke bawah untuk makan setelah ini. Aku kembali ke kamarku." Pamitnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, mengambil sebuah novel di rak untuk ia baca. Tapi bagaimanapun usahanya untuk fokus pada deretan huruf itu otaknya terus memikirkan Kris Kris dan Kris. Ia tak tau bahwa pengaruh Kris terhadap dirinya secara keseluruhan sebesar ini.

Disimpannya kembali buku itu di rak. Menarik nafas lelah. Kenapa Kris memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kenapa mereka harus seperti ini saat mereka akan berpisah? Baekhyun bahkan menghitung berapa jam waktu mereka sia-siakan sejak siang tadi sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya sendiri, padahal biasanya ia akan berada di dalam pelukan Kris sepanjang waktu. Ia merindukannya, ia merindukan tangan kekar pria itu melingkari tubuhnya, ia merindukan saat pria itu memanggilnya, ia sudah merindukannya, ini bahkan baru terhitung beberapa jam ia tak melihat Kris. Pria itu bahkan masih berada di bangunan yang sama dengan dirinya tapi ia sudah sangat merindukannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, ia tak ingin menangis lagi. Meski hatinya gelisah karena rindu, tapi ia tak ingin menangis. Baekhyun tak ingin memangis, tapi air mata itu tetap mengalir.

_Tok ... Tok_

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia hampir saja tak mendengarnya karena ketukan itu sangat pelan. Ia menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir, untung ia belum lama menangis jadi matanya belum sembab.

Pintu terbuka, bukan Baekhyun yang membukanya karena ia masih menghapus air matanya. Ia melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Sosok Kris tampak berjalan ke arahnya, rasa gugup tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Ia tak mampu bersuara, bahkan tangannya masih berada di kedua pipinya saat Kris sudah berlutut di depannya. Memeluk pinggangnya dengan kepala yang dibaringkan di pahanya.

"K–kris." Cicit Baekhyun. Tubuhnya masih membeku karena shock, pipinya kembali basah tapi dengan cepat ia hapus sebelum air mata itu menetes mengenai Kris.

"Jangan menangis." Gumam Kris yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun.

"Aa— tidak, mataku hanya gatal." Kilahnya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu baby, sungguh." Jelas Kris.

"Tapi kau meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar dan kau mengacuhkanku."

Kris melepas pelukannya, wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena membuatmu menangis."

"Kau tak menjawab panggilanku."

"Aku ingin menjawabnya baby tapi aku sedang mandi, percuma kujawab kau juga tak akan mendengarnya kan."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk kecil. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya.

Kris tersenyum dan menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun agar berdiri. Ia memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Aku hanya menghukum diriku sendiri."

"Tapi kau juga menyiksaku."

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris. Kris lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Menuntun Baekhyun menuju meja makan. Chanyeol Luhan Kai dan Sehun sudah selesai makan jadi mereka hanya makan berdua.

.

"Apa benar Kris hyung akan meninggalkan Baekkie hyung?" Sehun bertanya pada tiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tak tau, tapi sepertinya begitu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kai menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kau pernah berkata bahwa Kris hyung akan pulang kan? dan Luhan hyung melihat mata bengkak Baekkie hyung. Jadi menurutku Kris hyung harus pulang tapi Baekkie hyung tak mau ikut bersamanya."

Semua mengangguk-angguk, berpikir bahwa kesimpulan yang Kai ucapkan cukup masuk akal.

"Tapi aku tak mau melihat mereka berpisah, lakukan sesuatu Yeolly chagi~." Rengek Luhan pada kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Luhan. "Mereka belum tentu berpisah chagi."

"Tapi kalau mereka benar-benar berpisah aku tak akan mau mengenalmu lagi."

Mata Chanyeol membulat, ia tak terima ancaman itu.

"Lulu, kenapa begitu? Bukan aku yang membuat mereka berpisah kan? Tapi kenapa aku yang dapat getahnya?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "Makanya, kau harus berbuat sesuatu jika nantinya mereka benar-benar akan berpisah."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku Chagii~~?"

"Karena Park Chanyeol kekasih Xi Luhan, dan Park Chanyeol akan memenuhi semua keinginan kekasihnya itu kan?"

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Chanyeol. 'Mereka yang akan berpisah tapi kenapa aku yang harus merana?' Ratapnya. dalam hati.

.

Kris dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malamnya berdua di kamar, setelah bergabung sebentar bersama Kai Sehun Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Semua masih sama, Luhan masih hiper, Chanyeol masih sabar menenangkan Luhan, Kai dan Sehun juga masih bermain-main. Kris juga masih sama, bedanya Kris hanya akan meninggalkan penginapan itu besok. Dada Baekhyun kembali sesak memikirkan fakta itu.

"Kris, bolehkah malam ini kita begadang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kris yang sedang memeluknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak mengantuk. Boleh kan?"

"Tidak boleh baby. Begadang tidak baik untuk kesehatan, kau tau itu kan?" Tolaknya.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah murung mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama. Kau akan pulang besok kan?"

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Hmm kita bisa bermain kan? apa saja asal tidak tertidur."

Mendengar kata permainan otak Kris langsung bereaksi. "Bagaimana dengan permainan yang kita lakukan tadi siang? Aku tidak akan mengantuk kalau kita bermain 'itu'." Jawabnya dengan senyum cerah.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Tidak ada permainan lain?"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bisakah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? Bisakah kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya saat kau akan meninggalkanku? Tidakkah aku akan tampak sangat menyedihkan jika aku melakukannya?"

Kris mengerti, tapi ia hanya tak ingin pergi tanpa ketidak pastian akan perasaan Baekhyun pada dirinya.

"Maaf~" Bisiknya. Ia memalingkan wajah Baekhyun padanya, mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut.

Kris menatap mata Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya, sembari terus melumat lembut bibirnya.. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Baekhyun, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk membaringkannya.

Baekhyun refleks mengalunkan lengannya pada tengkuk Kris. Tubuhnya sudah ditindih oleh tubuh tegap Kris. Ia balas menatap pria tinggi yang juga menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya.

Ciuman masih tetap berlanjut. Saling melumat dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, tak ingin menodainya dengan pekikan kesakitan. Menikmati bagaimana bibir mereka saling beradu dengan kedua tangan yang tertaut. Menyelami hati lewat tatapan mata, saling berbagi semua rasa cinta dan takut lewat ciuman.

Nafas berderu teratur, tapi dada berpacu dengan cepat. Semua terasa indah, setidaknya sekarang masih terasa indah untuk mereka.

Kris melepas ciumannya untuk sejenak mengagumi indahnya wajah orang terkasihnya ini. Senyum pahit tersungging di bibirnya jika mengingat kenyataan bahwa mereka akan segera berpisah.

Kris kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, mencium Baekhyun dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Sejenak mengabaikan kenyataan yang akan mereka lalui nantinya. Untuk malam ini, biarkan ia mengabaikan kenyataan itu.

Baekhyun menangis dalam ciumannya, ciuman ini terasa begitu pahit. Sangat berbeda dengan biasanya, tapi ia tetap tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Kris kembali melepas tautan bibir mereka melihat air mata kekasihnya.

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain, baby. Pikirkan aku, jangan pikirkan hari esok atau hari kemarin. Cukup pikirkan kita ... saat ini." Bisiknya sambil menghapus air mata yang menodai wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, memegang jari Kris yang berada di pipinya. Ia memajukan wajahnya menggapai bibir Kris, menghisap bibir itu beberapa kali sebelum bibirnya diambil alih oleh Kris. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi esok hingga ia larut dalam ciuman lembut itu.

.

Baekhyun terdiam dalam pelukan Kris sambil menunggu pagi tiba. Tangan Kris melingkar erat di perutnya. Ini tengah malam dan ia tak bisa tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin tidur. Karena jika ia tertidur, pagi akan lebih cepat datang. Dan itu berarti perpisahan mereka juga semakin cepat tiba.

Kris sama seperti Baekhyun, ia tak tertidur. Ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun-nya sampai matahari terbit nanti. Ia tak bergerak karena takut mengganggu tidur Baekhyun-nya.

Bagaimanapun usaha mereka, waktu tetap berjalan. Meski lambat tapi pagi tetap tiba. Terasa sangat cepat bagi dua orang yang akan segera berpisah.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jam dinding. jam 05.20. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba melepaskan sepasang lengan yang sejak semalam melingkari perutnya.. Meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku, hingga suara berat menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Kris sudah bangun dan menatapnya heran.

Ia mencoba memasang senyumnya sebelum bertanya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Kris mengangguk. "Aku tidak tidur semalam, aku tak bisa tidur." Ia masih berbaring, dan Baekhyun duduk di samping tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang pria manis itu.

Baekhyun terkejut, ia mengira Kris tertidur karena ia tak pernah merasakan pergerakan dari pria itu.

"Kau masih sempat tidur sekarang. Aku akan membangunkanmu setelah selesai memasak."

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu memasak." Tolaknya.

"Kau tak bisa memasak, Kris. Kau lebih baik tidur."

"Tidak. Aku bisa memandangimu selama kau memasak, kan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Jawabnya pasrah. Menolak pun Kris akan tetap mengikutinya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dengan Kris yang mengikutinya.

Baekhyun memasak dengan tenang, semantara Kris duduk di atas salah satu counter dan tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu pun sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Kris, tolong bangunkan yang lainnya.." Pintanya saat masakannya hampir selesai.

Kris pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Baekhyun. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar pasangan Chanyeol Luhan dan Kai Sehun. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi ia melakukannya tanpa jeda dan baru berhenti ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka. Ia langsung mendorong mereka ke dapur.

"Kris hyung, ini baru jam enam pagi dan kau sudah menyuruh kami bangun." Rengek Kai dengan mata terpejam. Di sampingnya sudah ada Sehun yang sedang memeluk lengannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai dengan mata terpejam.

"Ini sudah jam enam lewat." Jawab Kris cuek dan terus mendorong ke empat orang itu menuju dapur. Ternyata mengganggu orang tidur sangat menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Sampainya mereka langsung saja mendudukkan diri di kursi dengan kepala di meja. Sehun memilih untuk duduk di pangkuan Kai dan bersandar di bahunya. Ia sungguh masih sangat mengantuk. Chanyeol dan Luhan sepertinya sudah tertidur di meja.

Baekhyun menyajikan makanannya di atas meja. Tersenyum melihat wajah mengantuk penghuni meja makan.

"Kenapa Kris hyung membangunkan kami Baekkie hyung? Bukankah biasanya kami bebas mau bangun jam berapa saja." Kai bersuara. Tampaknya ia yang paling sadar di antara mereka berempat.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya. Dia akan pulang jam tujuh nanti, ini sebagai perpisahan. Dia juga belum pamit pada kalian kan." Jawabnya.

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung sadar dari acara mengantuknya. Sehun sudah duduk di atas kursi, Chanyeol dan Luhan mulai menyantap makanannya. Pemikiran mereka sama. 'Kris hyung akan meninggalkan Baekkie hyung.'

Semua mulai menyantap makanannya dalam diam.

.

Sudah hampir jam tujuh, semua sudah berada di depan penginapan untuk mengantar kepergian Kris.

"Tak bisakah kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku?" Pinta Kris, menatap dalam mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kris, "Selamat tinggal, Kris. Aku pasti merindukanmu." Ucapnya, mengabaikan ucapan Kris.

"Kumohon, baby. Hanya satu kali."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Taxi yang akan mengantar Kris ke stasiun kereta sudah datang.

"Pergilah. Aku tak ingin tampak menyedihkan di saat perpisahan kita." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Kris tak suka melihat senyum itu, ia dengan cepat mempertemukan bibir mereka. Melumatnya dengan kuat.

"Chanyeol, lakukan sesuatu." Rengek Luhan pada Chanyeol, ia sudah berlinangan air mata.

Chanyeol ingin menghapus air mata Luhan tapi dengan cepat tangannya di tepis oleh pria cantik itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku harus lakukan apa, baby? Aku bahkan tak tau kenapa mereka berpisah, kenapa Baekkie hyung tak ikut Kris hyung dan kenapa Kris hyung tak tinggal saja." Jawabnya.

Air mata Luhan tak terbendung saat melihat ciuman penuh air mata Kris dan Baekhyun. "Gunakan uangmu, gunakan anak buahmu, gunakan apa saja Chanyeolly. Aku tak mau mereka berpisah."

Chanyeol melirik Kai meminta bantuan, tapi Kai hanya menggedikkan bahunya tanda tak tau dan kembali menenangkan Sehun yang juga tengah menangis.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh. "Kau harus pergi sekarang Kris." Ucapnya.

Kris dengan berat hati mulai memasuki taxi itu setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Baekhyun-nya. Taxi yang ditumpanginya sudah mulai melaju meninggalkan penginapan itu. Ia tak ingin berbalik, tak mau melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun. Tak sadar, setetes air mata lolos. Ia menangis.

Kris tak menghalangi air matanya, baginya air mata itu mencerminkan perasaannya.

.

Kris memasuki apartment-nya. Semua tampak sama seperti saat ia meninggalakn tempat ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya, matanya menjelajahi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Juga masih sama. Ia melihat bayangannya di cermin, ia juga masih sama seperti dulu. Yang berbeda hanya hatinya.

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya, menerawang ke moment-nya bersama Baekhyun, hingga kesadarannya berkurang dan jatuh tertidur.

.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya, sekelilingnya tampak gelap. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Bias sinar matahari terbenam ditangkap indera pengelihatannya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Menyalakan lampu di tiap ruangan agar apartment-nya tak sesuram hatinya.

Ia membarinkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kalau begini apa yang harus ia lakukan agar hatinya tak terus menangis karena merindukan Baekhyun. Kabar baiknya besok ia sudah kembali bekerja, dan yang hebatnya lagi ia harus lembur karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun.

.

Kris terbangun karena suara pintunya yang diketuk dengan brutal. Ia tak mengerti apa alasan orang itu, karena seingatnya di pintu depan masih terpasang bell. Ini bahkan masih jam lima pagi, orang macam apa yang bertamu sepagi ini. Ia membuka matanya dengan paksa, semalam ia tertidur lagi setelah meminum obat tidur. Ia tak ingin terjaga, terjaga hanya membuatnya terus memikirkan Baekhyun.

Saat ia membuka pintu, hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah sosok mungil dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Ia tak tau apakah ia masih bermimpi ataukah ia sedang mengalami fatamorgana, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menatap sosok itu terus.

"Ekkhhmm.."

Suara deheman keras terdengar, tapi Kris masih tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, takut jika sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Tapi sosok itu tiba-tiba terganti menjadi sosok pria cantik dengan wajah galaknya.

"Luhan..?" Gumamnya bingung. Sedetik lalu ia masih memandang sosok manis pria mungil yang ia cintai.

"Ck.. Hyung baru sadar saat melihatku. Dan saat melihat Baekhyun hyung kau membatu. Apa kau begitu merindukannya hingga otakmu jadi lambat dan syaraf-syaraf tubuhmu mati? Kalian bahkan baru berpisah kemarin, hyung." Omel Luhan.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya, ia tak mengerti ucapan Luhan. "Aah jadi aku berhayal yah. Jadi ada perlu apa Luhan?" Tanya malas.

Mendengarnya Luhan makin geram. Ia menggeser badannya sedikit ke samping.

"Kau tak mau mengambil Baekhyun hyung? Kalau begitu aku bawa pulang saja dia." Ucapnya ketus.

"Hai Kris." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baekhyun? Baby, kau kah itu?" Tanyanya, meraba permuakaan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kris. Ia ingin memeluknya sejak tadi, tapi ia tak ingin mengganggu acara freeze Kris.

Kris balas memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Annyeong." Pamit Luhan dan segera meniggalkan dua sejoli itu. Ia sempat mendengar Baekhyun bergumam terimakasih.

.

"Kau meninggalkan penginapanmu, baby?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang ada di pelukannya.

Mereka sudah berada di kamar Kris sambil berpelukan seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Wajahnya tak henti tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Berterimakasihlah pada Chanyeol dan uangnya, serta pada Kai Sehun dan Luhan.. Mereka yang akan mengelolah penginapan itu, paman Chanyeol yang akan menjaganya selama mereka tidak ada."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menemukan apartmentku?"

"Kau sendiri yang memberitaukan kepadaku kan?"

"Tapi tidak dengan nomor-nya kan?"

"Hmm ya, itu karena Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan ternyata tinggal satu lantai di atasmu."

"Lalu kenapa kalian datang pagi sekali?"

"Luhan mau balas dendam padamu karena kemarin kau membangunkannya pagi sekali."

"Hmm..."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu, baby. Sangat. Aku tak peduli kau membalasnya atau tidak yang penting kau bersamaku." Kris berbisik. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Baekhyun membalik badannya, menatap tepat dalam mata Kris. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kris. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucapnya, kembali memeluk tubuh pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Tidak akan lagi, baby. Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu."

"Maaf karena membuatmu lama menunggu."

Bagi mereka tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada sekarang.

.

.

.

_"Kau tak bisa terus bersembunyi dibalik rasa takutmu, Baekhyun hyung. Hal itu hanya membuatmu merasakan sakit yang lebih. Kau mencintainya, dan kau tak perlu takut karena dia juga mencintaimu."_

_"Kau tak mengerti keadaanku."_

_"Apa yang tak kumengerti? Aku tau kau takut, aku tau masa lalumu bersama keluargamu, aku tau tentang perceraian orang tuamu. Mereka berpisah karena memang sudah tak saling mencintai. Jika mereka tetap bersama mereka juga tetap akan saling tersakiti karena tak ada dasar cinta antara mereka."_

_"Hiks tapi kenapa mereka berpisah? Mereka tak ingin tersakiti tapi mereka menyakitiku."_

_"Itu sudah menjadi keputusan mereka, Baekkie hyung. Mereka memang pernah saling mencintai, tapi itu dulu. Mereka berpisah karena cinta mereka tak cukup kuat untuk bertahan sampai akhir. Dan aku yakin, cintamu dan Kris hyung tak seperti itu."_

_"..."_

_"Kau harus mengejarnya, Baekkie hyung."_

_._

_._

_._

END

.

Maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan. Aku coba baca dari Ch1 sampai akhir, aduuh aku malu. Ternyata ceritanya aneh dan banyak gak nyambungnya. Maafin yah.

Adakah yang baca IF IT'S WRONG? Nah sequelnya itu bakal aku bikin setelah Chap3 FF _Share_ selesai.

—

Big Thanks:

**Miettemiaw: **Iya, soalnya aku juga nge-ship ChanLu sama KaiHun. Syukurlah kalau beda, Soalnya lagi banyak plagiator kan takutnya dikira plagiat. Terimakasih sudah review.

**miszshanty05: **Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Terimakasih sudah review.

**shimkuu: **Kkk kamu baca If it's wrong ya? Itu sudah dilanjut, udah end juga. Ditunggu sequel-nya aja. Terimakasih sudah review.

**AnitaLee: **Yah itu kan untuk perpisahan, Baekkie takut Kris gak ngajakin dia gituan jadi dia ngajak duluan gitu. Terimakasih sudah review.

**BLUEFIRE0805: **Aku buat Baek yang mengalah. Hhh aku jadi merasa Kris tidak gentle gara-gara itu. Terimakasih sudah review.

**Oh Dhan Mi: **Baek hamil terus nanti anaknya ketemu sama Kris trus kris bilang, sepertinya tidak asing dan Baekhyun datang, Kris freeze lalu mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat. Ini ending yang lain buat kamu :D Terimakasih sudah review.

**CussonsBaekby: **Niat awalnya emang cuma mau dibikin oneshot, tapi pada bilang masih gantung jadi dilanjut lagi. Terimakasih sudah review.

**utsukushii02: **Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah review.

**mii-ah: **Kkk Kris minum dulu buat nambah tenaga, baru deh nyantap Baek-nya. Terimakasih sudah review.

**Koukei Harumi: **Hahaha iya, itu NC perpisahan katanya. Alloggio artinya penginapan gitu, aa maaf tidak dijelaskan dari awal. Sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah review.

**Haruka-SMstan: **Iya kan namanya juga cinta, mana mereka baru bersama beberapa hari, kan. Ini sudah dilanjutin, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah review.

**ockta1810: **iya, kamu jaga penginapannya sama ChanLu dan KaiHun aja ya. Maaf, tidak ada Chanlu-nya. Terimakasih sudah review.

**EXOSTics: **Huwee maafin, ini udah ending. Soalnya takut makin panjang makin ngawur juga. Ini baru lima chap udah banyak gak nyambungnya. Terimakasih sudah review.

**TrinCloudSparkyu: **Kris ninggalin Baek, tapi Baeknya ngejar dia tuh. yang penting gak pisah kan. Terimakasih sudah review.

**dragonxoxo: **Uaah keren? Terimakasih. KrisBaek gak pisah ko'. Terimakasih sudah review.

**ssjllf: **Terimakasih juga sudah mau baca ff ini. Aaa aku jug KrisBaek shiper. Ini sudah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah review.

**Kusanagi Hikari: **Terimakasih karena sudah mencintai ff ini. Iya, ini udah end. Terimakasih sudah review.

Tidak ada ketinggalan kan?

Makasih semua yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal sampai akhir. Yang sudah fav dan follow, terimakasih. semua. Saranghae yeorobun.

CU in my another Fiction

—


End file.
